Nothing is Harder Than to Wake Up all Alone
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Leah imprints on Alice and they have twins. Each of the twins imprint on Emmett & Rose when they're born. Rose panics and leaves just after the birth. She returns 3 years later to reclaim her place, but is it too late. All original pairings except for Leah,Alice,Emmett & Rose.
1. Imprinted Rose

**This is set kind of around breaking dawn, the Volturi won't enter because of Nessie though. Also, the wolves & Cullens are cool since Leah & Alice got together & the pack supports their love 100%. Title from So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold.**

I eased my car down to just above the speeding limit when I passed the Washington state sign. It's been around three years since I've been here, since I've seen my family, since I've left _her._

I left her when she probably needed me the most. She was only a few hours old and I just turned my back on my other half, my soul mate.

She was the daughter of both Leah, a werewolf from La Push, and my sister Alice. When my family had to protect Bella from Victoria's army Leah imprinted on Alice the moment my family stepped into the clearing. Surprisingly the pack didn't have any problems with the relationship, and my family, of course, didn't care as long as Alice was happy.

Jasper was, of course, happier than the rest of us that his one time lover had found her forever. They had ended their relationship after only a decade. They just simply worked out better as best friends than lovers.

Leah and Alice married shortly after the battle, just before Bella and Edward. They had cut their honeymoon short to come home and help the family with Bella's pregnancy.

Of course it came as a surprise when we found out that Alice was pregnant. Not only is it impossible for a vampire to carry a child, but the only person she slept with was Leah. Even though Leah's as manly as they come we highly doubted that she had the right 'plumbing' to knock Alice up.

The babies were Leah and Alice's though, a perfect mixture of the couple. Half werewolf and half vampire.

That's when it happened, I think. Both Emmett and I were more drawn to the twins growing inside of Alice than each other. I knew in the back of my mind what was going on, but I just hoped and wished I was wrong.

On February twelfth Alice gave birth to two beautiful twin girls. Kate had light green, blue eyes. Dark brown hair like Leah. She reached for Emmett after Alice had held her. One look at the two of them and you knew it was forever.

Emma had the same eye color in her left eye as her twin, but her right eye was the same snowy blue that you would see in a wolf. Her caramel skin was softer than the richest sheets of satin as I held her. She had more hair on her head than Kate, but it only made her more beautiful. When she looked me in the eyes for the first time I knew that she understood what she felt for me. I knew that she could feel it.

She grasped my ring finger in her tiny, strong hand and I think that's when I started to panic. I can't really describe the feeling that came over me, all I knew is that I needed to leave. So I carefully passed her to Leah who knew that both of her daughters had found their respective soul mates and I quickly gathered my things and left.

Emma knew that I was leaving her for good somehow. She started screaming and crying as I loaded my luggage in my BMW. They pierced right through me and I had to hold onto the roof of the car to keep from going back. I took one last deep breath, filling my lungs with her the soft scent of the baby and left.

I'm coming back home now, because I can't be without her anymore. I want to be with her….always.

As I pulled into the family driveway of my family's home I spotted a neutral looking Alice standing on the porch steps. Waiting. For me.

I slowly put the car into park and steeled my nerves. I got out and walked up to the porch.

"Hello, Rose." She said with a small smile.


	2. Rose's Homecoming

I gave her a small smile in return and said hello. She stood there staring at me for a few moments. I could tell that she was taking in my appearance. Trying to figure out if I had found some clarity on my 'vacation'.

"We all missed you. Especially Emmy, even though she'll never admit it. But unlike the rest of us, besides Leah, she's extremely pissed off with you." Alice said. I hung my head down, both out of shame and guilt. I looked back at Alice ready to apologize for hurting her family. Her expression made the words in my mouth go back down my throat.

She looked torn, indecision written all over her face. Before I could open my mouth to ask what was wrong she bolted and wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug, before I could blink.

I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her after I realized what was going on. I had fully expected her to skin me alive.

She pulled back and gave me a true Alice smile. "It's really nice to have you back, sis."

I smiled back at her. A real smile, for the first time since I left. She tugged on my arm and led me inside. I didn't expect that the house would be empty. She explained that the twins were hunting with Leah, the pack, Jasper, and Emmett. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was out shopping, and that Edward, Bella,Jake and Nessie had taken a vacation to Fiji.

She sat me down on the couch and filled me in on what I missed. She explained that even though Nessie was just a few years old, she looked and acted like an eighteen year old girl. The twins were the same, and looked a bit younger than their cousin.

I could see the proud look in her eyes when she talked about her daughters. It made me wish for the millionth time that I had stayed. I should have been here.

After she had filled me in on most of what the family had done and what I had missed, I told her about how I traveled the world, trying to keep her oldest, by five minutes, daughter out of my mind. I didn't need to tell her that much because I knew that she had visions of me making my various decisions and such.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Does the rest of the family know that I'm here?" I asked. She eyed me for a few seconds, I could tell that she had picked on what I had really asked.

"She doesn't know that you're here, but I think she could tell that you would be in the region. She's been acting a bit funny, for the past few days. I think it's cause you've been getting closer." she replied and turned, watching out the big sliding glass doors, waiting for her family.

Before I could ask why she didn't tell anyone, I heard Emmett's booming laughter and the pounding of paws and feet on the ground. Alice turned and gave me a little grin and said "Time to go reintroduce yourself, Rose."

I gulped, for the first time in my vampire life I was truly nervous. A million What ifs started running through my mind. _What if she hates me? What if Leah and the pack try to jump me? What if Emma tries to jump me? _

I slowly stood and followed Alice outside. The wolves had turned back into their human forms and the whole party were right by the back door. Alice putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder and walked out the door to join the rest of the family.

I summoned my courage and walked outside into the light. At first no one noticed me and continued to laugh and joke, until my scent finally got to their noses. They all stopped and stared at me.

Emmett, the closest to me, looked surprised, but had a big grin on his face. Jasper just looked shocked and a little disapproving. The pack members all looked like a Jasper, but the disapproval seemed to be replaced by anger. Leah looked like she was five seconds away from walking up to me and punching me in my face. Alice…the little brat wore an amused grin on her face.

"What did I miss? Why is everyone so quiet?" an unfamiliar voice asked. A young girl with blue, green eyes and medium dark brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail walked over and stood next to Emmett. She turned and looked at me and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hi, Kate." I said, suddenly understanding how awkward Bella felt before she was turned.

"Rosalie…." Everyone turned towards the voice, while I looked straight ahead.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was shorter than her twins' and was spiked up in a messy faux hawk. Her skin was a shade or two darker than when I last saw it. She had high cheekbones which were inherited from Leah and Alice's nose and her lips. From what her sports bra and basketball shorts revealed, her body was well defined, lean muscle in all the right places.

When I finally looked into her eyes, I really wished that I hadn't. There was enough heartbreak to make me want to die and enough anger to feel like the world's biggest asshole.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she just shook her head a few tears escaping her eyes before she phased into a giant dark brown wolf, with golden specks running through her fur. She stared at me for a only a millisecond. Her big, snowy blue, wolf eyes silently asking me a million different questions beginning with the word why.

Before I could reach out and obey my urge to run a hand along her fur, she turned and shot off like a bullet into the woods.

So much for a happy homecoming.


	3. First Words

After Emma had taken off we, with the exception of Kate, Emmett and Jasper, went back into the house. After about twenty minutes of glaring at me the pack left and it was just me, Leah and Alice.

They sat in two chairs next to each other, while I took the couch in front of them. Leah had her patented bitch face set on me, but instead of the usual 'I don't give a shit' there was rage.

Alice had tried a few times to get a conversation going, but her wife's anger towards me wouldn't allow her to join in on Alice's failed attempts.

I felt like this was the moment that I make some big speech about how I'm going to never, ever leave her daughter again and that I'm here for the rest of time, but I knew Leah wouldn't give a damn, at least right now. But in time she'll come to realize that I'm here to stay.

"Oh, for Christ sakes, will someone fucking say something?" Alice asked, pissed off at the fact that her wife was being stubborn and that I wouldn't defend myself.

Leah looked at her and I could see her face morph into one of love and humor as she gave her wife a small, amused smile at her outburst.

I felt that it was safe to make a comment, but I was cut off by Leah's bitch face before I could make a joke.

"Why the hell are you back, Rosalie?" She practically growled at me. The wolf was evident in her eyes and voice. Both held a wild, dangerous edge to them that reminded me that she could rip me to shreds.

I let my face and voice take on a soft edge. "I'm here because I love your daughter. She's my everything and I regret leaving her when she needed me most. I know that there is nothing that I can and will ever say that can make up for me leaving, but I really do want to be here...forever. I missed her." I told her, hoping that she could sense how much I meant those words.

"How can you miss someone that you never even took the chance to know?"

I turned towards the voice behind me. Emma stood in front of the back windows with the same shorts on, but a black tanl top covered her bra.

Her eyes held the same wild, dangerous, angry look in them as her mother's. But when they met mine they seemed to soften around the edges. They didn't stay locked with mine for long. They pulled away as her twin walked up next her.

"It's nice to see you again, Rosalie." Kate said, curtly.

I smiled warmly at her, hoping to chip away the obvious pain and disappointment she felt because of me.

"Uncle Jazz, said that he was going to stay in Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella's cottage. He didn't want to be around all the different emotions. He told me to tell you welcome back and it's about time." Kate said, directing the last part towards me.

She walked around and sat in an oversized armchair diagonal from me, while her twin stayed behind the couch, studying me. Memorizing everything about me, as if I was about to disappear in front of her eyes in a second.

"Where the hell have you been hiding, Rosie?" Emmett asked, walking around to sit on the arm of the Kate's chair, facing me. "Alice wouldn't tell us if she saw you made decisions or not."

I turned to Alice with my eye brow raised. "I didn't know if you wanted everyone to know about the different _decisions_ you made."

I stared at her for half a second and I knew that she knew not only what I did, but also _who_ I did. I nodded my head with a small thank you smile on my face.

"I've been all over the place. I went to Rio, all over England, Ireland. I'm sure you guys know that I visted Tanya and her sisters in Danali for a bit. I just got here from Canada actually." I said, turning back towards Emmett.

He let out a low whistle and shook his head.

"Yes, you've been everywhere but here." Emma said, her voice a mixture of anger and pain.

"Emma Olivia Cullen-Clearwater! That is no way to treat your imprint." Alice said, her voice taking on a stern motherly tone. I smiled sadly, it was amusing to see Alice be a mother, but it made me wish even more that I had been here.

"Why the hell should I treat her like my imprint when she doesn't even want to be?" Emma shot back. I winced as the words came out of her mouth. I knew that I had caused her great deal of pain and she had every right to be angry, but it was still a pretty big emotional blow.

Before Alice and Leah could reprimand their daughter and possibly get into a heated argument I stood up.

"I do want to be your imprint. I'm extremely grateful that I am yours. I am sorry for leaving and I promise that I'm never going to leave you again. I swear. I know that you don't believe me, but hopefully in time you will."

She studied me for a few minutes. Her eyes took in my features. She seemed to be trying to see if the Rose standing in front of her was the same Rose that left her just minutes after she was born. I could tell that she remembered that day,it was as plain as day from the look in her eyes.

She continued to stare at me hard for a minute or two, before she warily shook her head and said "I'm going to my room."

**I forgot that I had this bad,guys.**


	4. Picture of Us

The rest of us stayed in the living room and talked some more. Kate warmed up to me after I explained to her that I had no intention of ever leaving again. Leah, however, still glared at me.

"She's really stubborn so it might take a while for her to talk to you without using vicious, vicious words." Kate said, when there was a lull in the conversation.

"I figured that. But I have all the time in the world." I chuckled. I replayed her words in my head and busted out laughing.

"Did you just quote Brittany from Glee?"

Kate gave an embarrassed smile and nodded her head. "Me and Emmy love that show. She's all for Brittana, I don't really care as long as Artie and Tina get back together. But Mike is really sweet towards Tina so, I'm not so sure if I want them to break up." She explained.

I nodded my head and started to make plans to use Glee as a way to get Emma to start talking to me. Even though I would never really admit it, I'm a bit of a gleek myself.

Emmett dropped my bag down in front of my feet and I looked up at him in confusion. "C'mon Rose it's time for you to unpack and see where you will be staying." Alice said, standing next to Emmett.

"While you were away Carlisle and Esme added onto the house. The twins are really attached to their grandparents, so we didn't want to move out. Leah and I took mine and Jasper's room and Emmett and Kate have Edward's old room. Jazzy has his own room at the very end of the hall." Alice said leading me down the hallway.

"Does that mean…..Don't tell me she has my old room."

Alice turned towards me, stopping in front of a familiar door and gave me a bright, devilish smile.

She opened the door and we both peeked inside and saw Emma lounging on her bed with ear buds fit snugly in her ears, eyes seemed to be at peace in the little bubble she created around herself.

She looked good. Really good. Her tan skin looked even better against the black comforter she was on top of. She was made of muscle, but not bulging muscles. There was just enough to make appear intimidating to those she wanted to scare and sexy to those she wanted. Before I could continue my through examination her daughter, Alice cleared her throat.

As I looked up at Alice at the same time Emma looked up at us. She looked surprised as hell, but anger didn't seem to be coming up behind the shock.

Alice looked at both of us with a wide grin and said "Emma, I would like for you to meet your new roommate, Rosalie. Goodnight you two and be nice."

Before we both could fully open out mouths to complain, Alice was gone.

Emma looked at me with an angry expression and then shook her head and chuckled. "I should have known that Mama was gonna do this. I was hoping that Mom would talk her out of it, but Mom is pretty whipped." She said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but to laugh and smile back at her. She had the brightest smile I had ever seen. "So, are you okay with this?" I tentatively asked, I didn't want to upset what little progress when seemed to have made in such as little time.

She looked at me thoughtfully and sighed. "Not really, but to be honest I think in the end, you would be moving in here. Better to have you be in here sooner, rather than later, huh?" She said, with a small, some what sad smile.

I nodded in agreement and walked into the room. I realized that big and small changes had been made in the space since I had resided here.

"I was thinking about painting the walls, but I ultimately decided not to. You can look around if you like." She said, giving me an encouraging look.

I looked around the room. Fully taking it in. There were different posters for different bands on almost every wall. Except for the one to the left of the door. There was a desk, a chair, and a corkboard with different pictures and papers on it.

"You play guitar and fix cars?" I asked, pointing at the tool box that was on the floor, next to an acoustic guitar in a far corner.

She gave me a wide, beautiful smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty badass on the guitar, not as good as Hendrix, but I'm getting there. I am a grease monkey, I'm actually fixing up an old '69 SS Camaro, Jake's helping me out."

I looked at her, impressed and said "I'm a grease monkey too, if you want I could help you."

She smiled and nodded her head yes.

I went to her desk and looked at the different pictures that were on the corkboard. Most were of her and her twin, goofing off and making different faces. But her smile never seemed to be real or reach her eyes. I sighed to myself knowing that I was the cause.

Then one picture of her with a helmet and what looked like a gun on her hand caught my eye. "Do you play paintball or something?" I asked turning towards her.

"Yeah,I'm on a team with my sister and Ness. We play in all girl's league." She told me, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

"That sounds a little..." "Dangerous,hardcore,competitive?" She finished for me. "It is, but that's what makes it fun. Hopefully my team will make it to Nationals,we're a shoe-in to win Regionals."

I nodded my head and turned my attention to her desk. There were papers off to the right of the desk next, to her lamp, in a messy stack. Some held what look like song lyrics, but majority of the papers had sketches and full blown drawings, she was an amazing artist.

One in particular caught my eye and I carefully pulled it out of the pile. I gasped and looked at the black and white drawing in wonder.

"It's from my Mom's memory. I had Ness ask her to think about it and Ness projected the image on to me and drew it. It took me months to get it just right. Of course I remembered, but I wanted to get what it looked like on the outside." She said, moving to stand behind me.

I nodded, still staring in awe at the picture of me holding a dark haired newborn. I could see the love and devotion shining in my eyes as the newborn looked back up at me with equal intensity.


	5. Marked

Over the next few weeks Emma slowly started to warm up to me. We ended up spending almost every weekend in the garage fixing up her car. She had a great sense of humor.

One Saturday the whole family went down to a private section of La Push beach. It was owned by the wolf pack, so none of us risked any exposure.

I laid in the sand with Alice, Bella, and Esme. The pack had a volley ball match going on with the rest of the Cullens. From the look of Emmett's pouty face we were losing pretty bad.

"I'm really glad that I convinced Emma to get those orange and brown trunks they go really good with her bikini." Alice said, watching her daughters play in the surf with Ness.

"And I still can't believe that you let my granddaughter get tattoos. She'll have to live with them forever, you know." Esme scolded.

"What tattoos?" I asked, whipping my head towards Alice. I had never seen any on Emma's body, but then again I try extremely hard not too look…for too long.

Alice smirked and looked back to waves.

I followed her line of sight and I had to bite my lip at the sight. Emma was walking out of the water towards us. Beads of water were rolling down her tight abs and her skin glowed.

I could feel Alice, Esme, and Bella's eyes on me. "Um, Rose you know that when she gets closer she'll be able to smell that right?" Bella asked.

"I can already smell her from over here." Emma said, still walking towards us, she had to be about five feet away.

I desperately tried to think of something else. But my eyes stayed fixed on her body and the way she moved. I didn't realize that she was right in front of me until she snapped her fingers.

I looked up at her shit eating smirk and felt myself get wetter. Her pupils were dilated and both eyes were darker. Oh dear God. She wanted me.

"Emma, Rose can you two please stop, I'm getting uncomfortable. And we don't want the pack and your mother to smell you two." Alice said, with slight amusement in her voice. She did look a bit uncomfortable, but I would be too if my daughter and her imprint were eye fucking and I could smell their arousal.

"Sorry, Mama, but Rose started it." Emma replied, smirk still in place and eyes still dark.

"Yes, well maybe if you will show her your tattoos then she can stop staring at your abs and everything will go back to normal. At least I hope so." Alice said, trying to get back into her Vogue magazine.

I looked back at Emma and watched her pull her board shorts down just a tiny bit to reveal two Japanese characters on each of her hips.

"The one on my right is passion and the one on my left is wolf." She said, with a grin.

I squashed the urge to reach out and touch the raised skin. We hadn't touched each other since I had come back. Plus I might just let my hand travel a little lower.

She then turned around and pointed to another Japanese character that graced the back of her left shoulder.

"This one says rose." She said softly.

I starred at the black character for a moment. I got up and gently brushed my fingers over her shoulder, feeling the way the ink raised up her skin.

She turned and locked eyes with me. Her eyes giving her emotions away. She seemed to be on the verge of forgiving me, but something was stopping her.

"Um, I just came to get some water from the cooler." She said, suddenly, turning away from me and grabbing a bottled water out of the cooler that sat next to my chair.

She gave me one last unreadable look and jogged back to her sister and cousin. I plopped myself back into my seat and watched her retreat back into the waves.

"She really wants you Rose." Bella, said giving me a reassuring smile. "I don't think I've ever seen her truly smile until you came back."

I nodded my head and concentrated on the words that were coming out of Emma's mouth, well more on her mouth than the words that it was forming. I realized that I could hear them from where we were sitting.

"Dude, she touched my shoulder tattoo. I swear to God I think I'm gonna die from sexual frustration." Emma said to her twin. while she ran her fingers through her short hair.

Kate laughed and said "That's not at all surprising. I could see you two eye fucking each other from over here. When will you forgive her?"

"I don't know. To be honest part of me wants to, but another part of me says that I really shouldn't. She makes me so confused." Emma huffed,looking at her sister.

I frowned a little bit. She was right I kind of didn't deserve for her to forgive me. I had left her when she needed me the most.

" Well, it's a well known fact that she doesn't make you sexually confused. I don't think I have to bring up how many times the whole house has heard you having sex dreams about her." Nessie, laughed, poking Emma in her side.

Emma swatted Nessie's hand away and glared at her laughing twin and cousin and splashed them both, causing the two to laugh even harder. She rolled her eyes at their amusement at this and settled for trying to dunk both of them.

I looked over at Alice to see if she was paying any attention to the girls' conversation. I smiled when all three women seemed to preoccupied. Then I smiled even wider when I realized that Emma had sex dreams about. Really good sex dreams, judging from what Nessie said and Emma's reactions.

"You do realize that if you two do work things out and get together, finally, you will have to tell her about the girls you've slept with." Kate told her sister seriously, after she had gotten her sister's hand off the top of her head.

Emma looked pensive and nodded her head, lost in her own thoughts.

I looked to Alice to see if what I heard was true and was met with three sets of golden eyes.

"Only us three and the girls know about Emma's…..past activities. We kind of eavesdropped on one of the girls' weekly sleepovers and Emma told them everything. It happened last year and from what she said she's….been with three different girls on different occasions." Esme, said gently.

I sat there staring at them, shocked. It broke my heart that she didn't wait for me. It angered me that some sluts had touched her places that were only meant for me.

"She did it because she felt like you didn't want her and that you were never coming back. We think she also did it because she was angry and to…..spite you." Bella told me, with a sympathetic look.

I sat back and thought about it. It made sense. I would have probably done the same if I were in her shoes, but it still didn't make it hurt any less. I looked at Alice and saw her watching her daughter with a sad look in her eyes. I could tell that she was still trying to get use to the fact that her daughter had lost her innocence.

I looked back up and watched her sit on top of the rocks at the water's edge. She was watching her sister and cousin splash each other. But her eyes said that her mind was miles away from their happy faces.

Suddenly a new fire struck up in me. I would never leave her side, ever again. I would make her see that I am here for the rest of time. One day I'll make her forget about those girls and I'll make a new first time for her.

**Please review. It would help since I don't really have any idea how many readers want me to continue this.**


	6. Desires

**I wanna say thanks for the reviews:)They made me happy whenever I read there's any ideas you guys have or anything you'd like to let me know.I love getting ideas from my readers.**

After the day at the beach Emma started to avoid me like the plague. She stopped asking me to help her fix the Camaro and she never really seemed to be around the house.

"Where's your sister?" I asked Kate, cornering her in the kitchen one morning. She looked at me and sighed. "Ya know I told her that you were going to figure it out soon. She's been hanging out with our grandmother and uncle at La Push."

As I turned to walk out to the garage she grabbed my arm and turned me to her. "Let her come to you. I know it seems like lately she's been all happy and stuff to have you around but she isn't really sure how she feels."

I stared at her and shook my head, not really comprehending what she was trying to tell me.

"Part of her wants you here, but another part wishes that you were gone again. So, I understand if you see her behavior as bipolar, she's just confused." She said, her hand resting on my arm.

"You know, Twin, you kinda have a big mouth."

We both turned to see Emma leaning against the door of the kitchen with a rueful smile tugging on her lips and a bag on her shoulder.

"Well, someone had to tell your imprint what was going on with you. And you do realize that we're pretty much the same so if I have a big mouth then you do too." Kate said, walking over to her sister and leaning on her shoulder. Emma just rolled her eyes and gave Kate a slight push. She handed Kate her bag and asked her to take it up to her room. After Kate left she turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Sorry I've been away from you for so long. Um, Kate already gave you the rundown of how I'm feeling so I guess there's no need for me to make this elaborate speech." She said, with a chuckle.

I smiled back at her and nodded my head. I watched the way she moved. It was different, as if she was finally comfortable with being around me. She made her way to the island in the middle of the kitchen and hopped up on the chair facing me. She smiled a little wider at me and motioned for me to join her.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I understand why you feel that way towards me. I know that how I handled things wasn't the right or best way to go about it, but I really do want to be here with you. I get that it's gonna take you a while to get over what I did and forgive me and if it takes you twenty or fifty years to forgive me, then I'm okay with that." I told her, looking down at my feet. I really didn't have the courage to look her in the eye.

"I don't think it'll take me fifty years to forgive you. Twenty does sound about right though." She said laughing.

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes playfully and gave her a wide grin. She smiled back at me, with…what looked like love shining in her eyes.

"Honestly, I do think that it will take a little while for me to forgive you. And I do believe you when you say that you want to be here with me forever. I want us to have a relationship, but we should start out slow, as friends." She said, giving me a look that I couldn't really identify.

"I would love to start out as friends. I don't really think I could ever really describe just how sor…"

"Stop saying you're sorry. Please. I've heard you say it enough. But I wouldn't mind if you showed me." She said with a wink. I stared at her and felt that if I was human I would more than likely be blushing.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of months Emma and I spent more time together. Either we were in the garage or we were out at an abandoned lighthouse she had found in La Push. She ended up telling me about the girls she slept with when we were having a movie night in our room.<p>

All in all things were good. But there was one thing that had been nagging me. Sex. I wanted it so bad. It didn't help that she either wore tight tank tops or no shirt at all. The bedroom eyes she gives me almost all the time is enough to make a nun forget her vows of celibacy.

"Guys, I'm dying. You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep it in my pants!" I heard Emma's voice float through the closed bathroom door. I could hear her footsteps as she paced the floor of our room.

"We can tell. It's actually pretty funny." Nessie giggled with Kate. Emma suddenly stopped pacing and I heard a somewhat menacing growl erupt from her chest.

I looked at my self in the mirror and saw my wide eyes, lust filled eyes staring back. Yeah, that growl broke my resolve not to bring up sex. I made sure the towel was wrapped securely around my damp body and exited the bathroom.

I pretended as if I didn't hear them and acted startled when I saw them. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you guys were in here. I just got out of the shower."

Nessie and Kate looked at each other with wide eyes, then Nessie's eyes narrowed and she said "I didn't hear the water running or anything."

"She said that she had just got out of the shower. Of course you didn't hear the water going. How about you two give her some privacy to dress." Emma said, staring at my legs.

Nessie rolled her eyes and left without another word. But Kate locked eyes with her twin, they were silently talking to one another. In addition to their own special gifts, they had a shared gift of being able to talk to each other in their heads.

Emma let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes at her twin, while Kate shook her head with a small disapproving look on her face. "I'm gonna grab Ness and Emmett to go out hunting. You two are welcomed to join." Kate said, leaving the room.

After the door clicked shut I looked over at Emma and found her watching me with a lustful predator gaze. I could feel myself get wet as desire filled the air. Before I could blink I was on my back in the middle of the bed.

Emma's darkened eyes staring back into my black ones. She leaned down and brushed her soft lips against mine softly. Her body shuddered from the contact and I could myself get even wetter. Her lips were replaced on my bottom lip by her teeth, gently tugging my mouth open just enough for her to slid her tongue in.

I was in heaven. We hadn't even scratched the surface and I felt like I was on fire. Or it was just her red hot skin that I could feel though the material of her tank top and my towel.

Her lips traveled down to the column of my neck as her hand strayed across the inside of my left thigh and slowly inched further up. She alternated between leaving small kisses and nipping my neck.

She pulled away and looked at me, lust clouded her eyes. She stared at me and slowly licked her lips as she brought her hand up to undo the knot, holding my towel up.

Her hand froze midair and her eyes lost some of the lust fueled haze. She looked at me and gulped.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She apologized as she backed away from me and got off the bed. She stood at the foot of the, running her hands though her hair and eyes darting to look everywhere but at me. She finally met my eyes and gave me a sad, sheepish smile and leapt out of the open window.


	7. Alice's Question

**Sorry that this is so short. I'm a bit on the frazzled side lately, I've been trying to get my grades up before school finishes for this year. Thank God the last day is next week:)**

"You know if you want to have sex with Rose then it's okay." Alice suddenly said to Emma. I looked up in enough time to see Emma's mouth hanging open and the gum that she was chewing on slowly slide out of her mouth.

I silently sent a thank you to every God that I could think of that Leah wasn't here to hear what her wife had just said about their daughter.

"I..I.. Um, Mama, can we not talk about this, please." Emma, said with a slight blush on her tanned cheeks. She looked at me and I gave her a sympathetic look, trying to show her that I was just as unready for this conversation as she was.

"Well, do you not want to have sex with her?"

I just looked at Alice stunned. She just gave me a mischievous smile and winked at me. I knew with that look that she had seen what had happened between me and Emma the other night. Damn, Alice and her stupid future seeing gift. It's times like these that I really wish that I had that devilish pixie's power. Oh the endless amount of things that I could no doubt tease her with.

"Of course I do."

I turned my head to Emma and just looked at her, shock as clear as day all over my face. She looked back at me with equal amount of shock on her face. I guess she didn't mean to say that out loud.

After Emma left me the other night things had become...different between us. She stared at me with more desire and lust than before, but she would try to keep it hidden from me. Every time I would look up to match her lust filled gaze she would look away. It was maddening, but at the same time exciting. Everyday I couldn't wait to feel her lustful eyes watching my body. I, of course, did the same, but her lips are what draw me in the most. They always look soft and moist and pink and perfect.

"Well, why don't you?" Alice, asked. This seem to be directed at the both of us.

"Mama, it's complicated. And why does it seem like you're trying to get us to fool around? The first time you and Mom had sex you wound up pregnant with TWINS! And I really don't think me and Rose are ready to start a family together just yet."

"Actually, it was mine and your Mom's fourth had sex before we got married. It possibly could have been our fifth or sixth time, that you and your sister were conceived. And yes I am trying to get you two to sleep together. There's way too much sexual tension in the air because of you two. Even Jasper is annoyed by you two." Alice said, she had a satisfied smile on her face as if she had just proven a point.

"First of all, I did not need to know that about you and Mom." Emma said in disgust. Alice just giggled at her daughter's shocked and disgusted expression.

"Alice, we will do _it_ when we are ready and I agree with Emmy, keep your sex life private…please." I said, finally joining in on the conversation. Emma nodded her head in agreement and then looked down at the gum that had fallen out of her mouth with a sad, longing look.

Alice looked between us and chuckled. She turned and walked out the house muttering something about how we would sleep together very soon and that we couldn't resist each other.

"So, was that as awkward for you as it was for me?" Emma asked, with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. I met her eyes and we both started laughing. "Yeah, I'm just glad that your Mom wasn't here to hear that."

She nodded her head and looked around the living room before her eyes finally settled on the back door. I watched her gaze out the glass doors. The setting sun made her coppery skin glow and my breath was taken away by the sight.

"She's completely right. The sexual tension between us is a bit too much." She said, startling me. After first her words didn't really register in my mind. I thought that I was for sure dreaming or something.

"Are you saying that you…um, you want to…to sleep with me?" I suddenly felt like a horny, perverted teenage boy that was just told by the head cheerleader that she would have sex with him whenever and however he wanted.

"It all depends if you play your cards right, sweetie." She said with a wink before she sauntered off, putting a bit more sway into her hips than necessary, up the stairs to our room. I struggled to pick my jaw off the coffee table. I had an even harder time trying to get my mind to form a complete sentence. Preferably one that didn't involve different sexual positions and terms.

It wasn't until her mischievous, playful giggle floated down the stairs to me that two words were able to form in my mind before I raced upstairs to exploit the spots on her body that caused her to laugh and squirm uncontrollably.

Fucking Tease.

**So,I was thinking that maybe next chapter I would be nice to poor Jasper and get rid of all the sexual tension that's in the house. What do you guys think?**


	8. My Songbird

"I'm gonna kick your ass on this song one day. Mark my words Clearwater!" Emmett growled, as her tried to move his fingers faster on the colored buttons of the plastic guitar he was holding.

The family giggled at Emmett. We all knew he had no chance against my baby when it came to Guitar Hero.

"Well, I can't help it if I whoop your ass on Walk This Way. And my last name is Brandon-Clearwater." Emma playfully bit back as she tilted her guitar, activating star power.

"Hey, that's way too much to say when I'm mad or annoyed or getting my ass kicked, like I am now. Damnit!" Emmett replied, he had just missed possibly the sixth note in a row.

"Baby, maybe you should just give up and declare her king of Aerosmith Guitar Hero." Kate said looking up from her card game of Hearts with Nessie and Jasper.

Emmett let out a frustrated growl and finally threw his hands up in defeat. He huffed as he took the guitar off of himself and handed Emma a wad of twenties out of his pocket.

"Pleasure kickin your ass, Em." Emma said with a smug smile as she sat herself next to me on the couch,stuffing the wad of cash in her back pocket. I looked at her and rolled my eyes playfully. I loved her competitiveness. It was a bit of a turn-on and was pretty adorable.

"Finally! I though I was gonna have to watch you hand Emmett his ass on a platter all night!" Seth said as he and Jacob went up to the PS3 and put in some racing game.

Emmett glared over at Seth. Emma and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes while Jasper chuckled and Nessie giggled. Kate looked at her imprint and gave him a soft, loving smile. Emmett perked up and smiled back at Kate, his bad mood disapperaing.

Tonight was our annual game slash get out the house if you want night. You had the choice of either staying home and playing various games or going off somewhere for the night.

As usual Carlise and Esme went out for a nice, romantic date. Edward and Bella did the same, but they probably rented a hotel room for the night. Alice and Leah….Well, they more than likely rented a hotel room for the whole night. They're kind of banned ,by their daughters, from having too much sex in the house. So they use nights like these to get their fill of each other.

I sighed happily and rested my head on Emma's shoulder. She kissed the top of my head and slid her hand into my hand that was resting on my lap. We still have yet to actually have sex, we've been taking things slow, but not friend zone slow.

She seriously is a big, huge, hopeless romantic. Just yesterday during a light rain she took me by the hand and lead me outside. I stood outside with her for a little while before voicing my curiosity and asking why we were outside. She looked at me and smiled and then softly pressed her lips against mine. When we pulled away, she gave me a soft smile and said that she just wanted to kiss me in the rain. She thinks that everyone couple should kiss in the rain at least once.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Emmett suddenly said, jumping to his feet. We all looked at him and groaned. Emmett's ideas were something to be feared.

"This isn't going to involve fireworks?" Jasper, asked warily. "Or balloons and paint?" Emma asked, with a rueful smile on her face. "Or paintball guns and a petting zoo?" I asked, frowning. I didn't really feel like getting banned from another public place because of him.

Emmett let out an annoyed huff. "No! I just thought that we could play a game. We could all get matched up into pairs and switch iPods with our partner. Then you have to sing the first song that comes up on your partner's iPod."

We all looked at each other and nodded. For once an idea of Emmett's didn't sound bad or like it would risk anyone getting jail time.

"Sounds great Emmett, but I gotta go head to bed. I have the early patrol shift tomorrow." Seth said, getting up and waving good bye to everyone. "I'm gonna go ahead and turn in too. I just got this book that I've been dying to read." Jasper said, turning towards the stairs.

"Is it that one where Abraham Lincoln is a vampire hunter?" Emma asked. She loved any type of book that had to deal with vampires or history. It was one of the things that her and her favorite uncle Jasper had in common.

Jasper grinned at her and said "As soon as I'm done I'll let you borrow it." She grinned back at him and nodded her head.

"Alright, should we just have couples switch with each other or should we draw names out of a hat or something?" Jake asked, placing himself next to Nessie.

"Let's do couples. I think it would be more interesting that way. And we only have two minutes to listen to the song. If the song is over before time is up then you can listen to other songs or turn the iPod off." Emma said, handing me her iPod. "Be careful with my baby ,ok?"

I rolled my eyes, playfully and handed her my iPod. I switched her 'baby' on and was shocked to see my face appear. I realized that I was in her pictures. I debated on just looking through her pictures, but decided that I was a little more interested in her music and I needed a song to sing.

The first song that appeared shouldn't have surprised me. It was from one of her favorite classic Disney movies. You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins. She had told me that it had reminded her of her mom. She would always sing it to her and Kate whenever they were scared or had trouble sleeping. Leah spoiled her girls, including Alice.

I looked over at Emma and saw her smiling like a love struck idiot and I tried to remember what was the last song that I had listened to on my iPod. It was possible that she was listening to some of the Jagged Edge songs I put on there because of her. She knew that their songs reminded me of her.

When time was over Jake and Nessie were the first ones up. Jake did a pretty bad job at rapping Roll Up by Wiz Khalifa. It was pretty funny seeing him stumble over the lyrics he didn't really know and it was a bit surprising to find out that Nessie knew who Wiz Khalifa is. Nessie sang Smile by Uncle Kracker. It was sweet, since it was their song and she had a pretty good voice.

Emmett brought down the house with his rendition of Hell to The No by the cast of Glee. He danced around with a bit too much energy and surprisingly moved to the beat. But I don't suggest that he ever try out to one of the cast members of Glee and that he never, ever sing again. Kate totally blew me away with her voice. She kicked ass singing Hinder's All American Nightmare. Judging from the look on Emmett's face her hip swaying and lip biting gave him a boner.

I cleared my throat as I stood in front of everyone. I really hope that I do the song justice and make Emma proud. I poured my heart and my all into singing the song. I have a really good voice and the look in Emma's eyes proved that she thought the same.

"Jake, sweetie, are you crying?" Nessie asked, nudging him a little bit. "No, I have something in my eyes." He said, rubbing his eyes and sniffling a little.

Before Emmett had a chance to make a comment the twins and Nessie shot him a glare that made him keep quiet. "That was beautiful, baby." Emma said, kissing my temple. I smiled at her and took my previous spot on the couch and waited, excited, for her to begin.

_For you, there'll be no more crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_And I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

I understood suddenly why she was grinning like an idiot earlier. Songbird by the Glee cast was her favorite song. Because she loved Naya Rivera's voice and the song had to deal with Brittana. But mainly cause she dedicated this to me.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

She smiled at me and gave me a playful wink, trying to get rid of her tears. I looked over when I heard sniffles. Kate and Nessie were wiping their eyes. They both knew how important this song was to us. Jake and Emmett both seemed to get emotional.

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before_

She held her hand out to her hand to me and wrapped her arms around me, just like her soft, smooth voice had wrapped me. She gently swayed with me to the beat of the song that played in both of our minds. Everyone else left to give us our privacy and dry their tears.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love,_

_Like never before, like never before._

She stopped and looked me in the eye. I brought my finger up and carefully wiped a tear off her cheek. I wish that I could cry. This moment was so beautiful. A slow smile spread across her lips as she softly kissed me with passion. When we pulled away we both softly sang three simple words that were filled with so much devotion and care and meant the world to us both.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you._"

**The game comes from a Glee story I read on here called Defining Happiness by iconicplatonic.**


	9. One Wolf's Passion & One Wolf's Anger

**Sorry it's been sooo has a way to make you busy when you don't wanna be:/Please review:)**

It didn't really surprise me that after Emmett's game Emma started to spend more and more time with me. Her behavior started to become a bit more predictable to me and we became more and more familiar and comfortable with each other. What did surprise me was Leah. She started to watch Emma and I even more.

"Honey, will you please stop creeping on Emmy and Rose." Alice said to her wife, over her new copy of some fashion magazine. I glanced at Alice quickly before I turned my attention to the twins' card game and then back to my book.

All of us were enjoying a lazy day in the sun and sand down at our section of La Push beach. Alice and Leah sat in beach chairs in the sand. The twins and I lounged on the rocks in the sand bar.

"I am not creeping on them. It just bothers me that in a few short months they've become a fucking lovey-dovey couple." Leah replied to her wife, a bit defiantly. "I mean look at them! Rose is just sitting there threading her fucking fingers through Emma's hair and Emmy seems to be enjoying it cause she hasn't taken her head out of Rose's damn lap." Leah continued gesturing towards the twins and I.

I looked down at Emma's head and Leah was right. Emmy was actually nuzzling her head against my stomach and thighs. My fingers where lazily brushing through the silky hair on her head on their own. The three of us were spread out on the rocks. The waves barely tickling my toes.

"I just want to make sure that she isn't going to hurt our baby." Leah sighed, relaxing back into her chair. Alice gave Leah a sympathic smile and out down her magazine. "Babe, I don't think Rose is going to leave her again. If I thought that I would have never let her see Emma. I trust her so you should too." Alice said, reaching out and placing her palm on Leah's knee in a comforting manner.

Leah smiled back and picked up Alice's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Alice leaned over and pecked Leah on the lips softly.

I looked down at Emma and felt proud that Alice didn't think I would run again. That she trusted me with one of the most important things in her life. I let a small smile grace my face as I bent down and pecked Emma on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"You do realize that you're about to go hunting with two teenage wolves right?" Emma asked me cautiously standing in front of my position on the couch. I looked up at her, confusion on my features. "Who's going hunting with you two?" I asked.<p>

"Um, you, ya dork. You haven't been hunting in a while. Me, mom, and Kate are about to head out and you need to come too." She replied back with one part humor and one part authority in her voice.

I stared at her for a second and considered my options. I could either say no and tell her that I would go later or I could just submit to the obvious authority she was born with and go with them. I briefly considered rebelling. I was a rebel by nature and I always liked challenging people.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She said, with her eyebrow arched and authority once again in her voice.

I looked her up and down. She would be a challenge, a fun one, but I ultimately wouldn't win. I finally relented and nodded my head in agreement before standing up and heading to our room to change into more comfortable clothes.

As I was replacing my skinny jeans with a pair of grease stained, ripped jeans that I'm more than a hundred percent sure are Emma's I hear Emmett's voice from downstairs.

"You do realize that Rose doesn't do what's she told, right?" Emma's amused snort followed the question. "I realize this. But do you realize that I'm just as rebellious and stubborn as she is?"

I smiled and discarded my shirt and replaced it with my one of my old tank tops that I wear whenever I work on cars and slipped into Emma's favorite dark blue hoodie.

As soon as I stepped down stairs Emma's eyes were on me, taking in my appearance. "You look better in my jeans than I do. And if you get any blood on my hoodie you are so scrubbing it out." She said with a wink.

I just laughed and followed her outside to spend the next few hours hunting. As we made it back to the house I smirked at Emma and pointed at her hoodie. "Still in pristine condition. Seems like I won't be scrubbing blood out of any of your clothing." I said, sticking my tongue out. The giant wolf next to me let out a playful snort, it's one blue eye sparkling, and nudged it's head against my side, before gently grabbing the arm of my hoodie in it's teeth.

Before I could protest her head tilted to the side a little bit, before bolting off. I smirked and set off to follow her, weaving in between trees. The girl was basically built for speed and she loved to show it, whish is why I had such a hard time keeping up.

She slowed to a stop in front of a slight pathway leading out to a cliff. I stood next to her, confusion make it's way on my face. "You're gonna fucking kill me aren't you?" I asked lightly.

She let out a barking laugh and shook her head no, before she motioned for me to walk ahead in front of her. When I came to the end of the path I was met with an impressive view of the ocean and an old lighthouse.

"This is my own little safe haven. I come here when I'm upset or I just wanna be alone for a little while." Emma said standing next to me, completely dressed.

The sun was setting just behind the water. There was a light breeze in the air. And the ocean was still except for small, gentle waves. "It's beautiful." I breathed out in awe.

"Yes, you are."

I turned to Emma and her eyes were so full of love and devotion for me. I shyly smiled at her. I wasn't use to anyone, not even Emmett when we were together, looking at me like the way she was now.

She licked her lips and slowly leaned towards me, gently brushing her lips against mine. "I love you so much." She breathed before she pressed her lips into mine.

It took me a moment to get over the initial shock of her soft, warm lips and wrap my arms around her shoulders. Her hands slid down my back and placed themselves in the back pockets of my jeans.

My breath hitched when she squeezed my ass softly. I could feel her heartbeat speed up as her lips traveled to the column of neck. She sucked on my skin, before licking it to soothe my skin and giving the spot a small kiss. She backed us up until my back met the side of the lighthouse.

"I can't stop myself." She whispered in my ear, while her hands made their way to slide inside the front of my hoodie.

"I really think you should stop yourself, Emma."

We pulled apart to meet the hardened gaze of Leah and Alice with her hand on Leah's shoulder, keeping her where she was.

"Mom-"

"Go to your room, Emma. Now. Rosalie, you will be staying with Edward and Bella. Both of you go to your separate places now." Leah said through clenched teeth. Her whole body was shaking in rage and Alice's hand was the only thing keeping her from bursting into a wolf and ripping me apart.

"No, Mom. This is ridiculous! You and Ma didn't sleep apart or were kept apart, why should we be?" Emma argued, I grabbed her hand to keep her from stepping towards her parents. I didn't want to see them fight and judging from the look on Alice's face she didn't either.

"Leah, she's right. Just let them be." Alice, said soothingly to her wife.

"Your mother didn't leave me for years and then come back and expect everything to fine and dandy." Leah spat out, her eyes boring into me.

"Leah Marie Clearwater-Cullen!" Alice shouted at her wife, shocked by the low blow to their daughter that she had just dealt.

Emma's eyes widen in shock. Then her emotions did a one eighty. Her face smoothed out into a mask of calm and her back straightened out. She slipped her hand out of mine.

"I'll be in my room, then. Don't bother trying to come in when you get home." She directed towards Leah. Then she ran off into the woods towards the house.

Leah and Alice watched their daughter go with pain in their eyes. Alice then turned towards her wife with a fire in her eyes.

"_You_ will be staying with Edward and Bella until you can figure out how to forgive Rose and let this bullshit go. I understand that it is hard for you to deal with the fact that someone has hurt one of your 'pups', but Emma has gotten over it so you should to." Alice said, her voice dripping with disappointment and anger.

"C'mon Rose, Emma probably needs us right now." She said, turning to me before walking the same way that Emma had left. She never once looked in Leah's direction.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I asked gently, when I was sure we were out of Leah's earshot. She looked at me with sad eyes and shook her head no.

"I don't really like fighting with Leah. But she's being stubborn, which is making her act like a bitch. I won't be surprised if Emma will be sulking for the next few days. She always feels like shit when they butt heads." Alice said.

We were not even halfway to the house when a loud, painful howl pierced the air. I didn't need to see Alice's pain stricken look to know that it was Leah.


	10. Some Talking and Some Kissing

**Idk, about you guys but this chapter seems just a little bit rushed to me.**

After a few months things went back to semi normal between Leah and Alice. Leah apologized to all three of us separately. She sat me down while the whole family was out and apologized for 'acting like a complete douche', her own words. Later that night she apologized to Alice in their bedroom until about eight in the morning.

I don't think Emma really accepted her mother's apology fully. She still acted stand offish towards her and tried to keep her distance. So I, naturally, decided to confront her about it.

"I don't know what your Mom said to you during her apology, but you should fully forgive her. She's your mother and she's one of your best friends." I said to the large brown and black wolf laying next to me.

Emma and I decided to go for a run, which meant she just wanted to be in wolf form for a couple of hours. We sat next to our old life house, enjoying the gentle breeze.

She looked up at me as if I had lost my mind and snorted, shaking her head no. I placed my hand firmly on her back to keep her from getting up, because she needed to hear what I had to say to her.

"I know that I am the last person to be saying this to you, but I don't think anyone else has the confidence to say this to you. You love your mother and she loves you. You are just letting your pride and your stupidity keep you from fully accepting her apology."

She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes and her left eyebrow arched.

"I agree that the way she acted and still acts toward me is wrong."

She snorted next to me and began to make different grumbling sounds and shaking her head no.

"But she only acts like that towards me because she loves you more than anything. You, your Ma, and your sister are the most important things in her world. I hurt you when I left you, so naturally she's on alert when I'm here. She doesn't want me, the person who isn't suppose to hurt you, to break you again."

"Step into her shoes for a second. Imagine what it's like for her to see you hurt for years. Then the reason for your daughter's pain to pop right back up and insert herself back into your daughter's life as if nothing had happened."

I looked down at the wolf to see her completely flat on the ground and her ears down. She slightly whimpered. I bent down and kissed the top of her head and gently pet her.

"So, will you forgive her and not act like she's the worst person in the world?" I asked, slightly giving her shoulder blade a poke. She looked at me and licked the tip of my fingers.

I giggled, but stopped when she got up and turned to go behind the lighthouse. I moved to stop her, but stayed sitting when she shook her head no to me. She came back a few minutes later, human and fully clothed in gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"I like being a wolf around you, but being human with you is a tid bit better." She says, with a smile.

I smile back and rest my head on her shoulder when she sits next to me. "Are you going to fully forgive her?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yes, ma'am." She laughs ruefully, giving me a salute. I gently shove her on her back and straddle her.

After a few minutes she stops laughing and just looks at me as if she's just realized something. She smiles at me gently and leans up, pressing her lips against mine. Her hands traveling down my back to gently squeeze my ass.

She rolled us over, straddling my hips before her lips found the column of my neck and she began to bite and suck before kissing the attacked skin softly.

She sat up just as my hands found their way under her shirt. She smirked at me when I let out a pained whimper at the loss of contact. She winked before slowly pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it towards the door of the lighthouse.

"Better?" She asked cockily. I lightly scratched my nails over her hard abs and watched in delight as she shuddered and dove back into my neck, once again biting and sucking. I pushed her up slightly so I could slip my shirt over my head.

She growled possessively as her eyes raked over body. Her eyes had grown darker and her bottom lip was caught in between her teeth. Her hands slid over my abs and under my bra to gently cup my breast as she brings her mouth down to explore my collarbone. As she lightly bit my collarbone her fingers worked behind my back to slid my black bra off.

She moved her tongue down from my collarbone to lick and suck my nipple. I was in ecstasy as her mouth sent shivers down my spine as her fingers worked to unbutton my jeans. She slid her hand under my thong and started to rub circles around my clit, making me see stars behind my eyelids.

She was amazing, while her fingers stroked her mouth was busy whispering the most sensual things in my ear. She wasn't even inside me and I felt as if I was going to explode.

With one simple flick and a rather hard bite on my collarbone I was sent over the edge and hard. My body hummed as if there were a million worker bees inside me desperately trying to get out.

"Damn, I'm good." She whispered huskily in my ear, her voice full of smugness and confidence.

I opened my eyes to see the smug smirk plastered on her face hovering above me. "You're lucky you're so irresistible or else I would hold out on sex just to punish you for that." I said, smirking back at her.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort a loud howl sounded over the trees coming from the direction of the house. She jumped off of me and burst into wolf form and took off for the house. I followed after, pulling my shirt over my head.

**Yeah, seems like I left you guys hanging over a cliff, huh? Please don't hurt me, please! They FINALLY had some type of sexual interaction…somewhat. Oh and I already have the next chapter planned out & might post it faster if I got some reviews…just sayin;)**


	11. The Past Always Bites You In The Ass

When we got to the house everyone was all crowded around in a big circle. Alice, Kate, Emmett, and Jasper were all trying to get a transformed Leah under control. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were trying to hold back a new vampire from attacking Leah.

I prayed desperately that the new vampire wouldn't notice or recognize me. I stood frozen to off to the side.

Emma looked between the two groups with a confused expression on her face. She jumped in front of Leah and she seemed to be trying to get Leah to calm down. After a few minutes they both went into the house and came back in their human forms.

"Um, since Rose and I arrived late to this little party I would like to know what the hell is going on." Emma asked, walking to stand next to her parents and sister.

The new vampire pulled himself out of the grasp of the others and sneered at Leah. "Is your mutt under control now?" He asked in a rich Cuban accent.

The twins and Leah growled at the man, moving towards him in a predatory manner.

Before Emmett and Alice could grab them Jasper flooded the atmosphere with calming waves.

"Could you please explain to my family and I who you are and why you're here?" Carlisle, asked, fulfilling his role as the head of the family and peacekeeper.

I knew that if I was a human then my heart would be hammering away in my chest. I prayed to every deity I could think of that he would just suddenly disappear or he wouldn't mention me.

The man turned towards Carlisle and gave him a short bow before turning towards the rest of the family. "My name is Juan Pedro Fernandez… the third. I'm from Havana, Cuba. I'm here looking for my wife, Rosalie." He said, his nose, slightly turned in the air as if he thought he was in the presence of filth.

So much for him not mentioning me.

Emma looked at me in disbelief. She stepped towards me, tears in her eyes. "You're _married_?"

I shook my head, I never wanted to cry so much in my vampire life. I wanted her to see how sorry I am.

"I thought I got it annulled actually. I'm so sorry, Emma. I never meant to hurt you and marrying him was just a spur of the moment thing." I explained to her, trying to get her to understand.

"What's going on here? Why should you explain our love to this mutt?" Juan, demanded of me.

Before Leah or Kate could move to pin him to the ground, I had me up against the trunk of a tree, my hand around his throat.

"First of all, don't _ever _her a mutt or anything other than the love of my life. Second of all, I _never_ loved you. I thought that you were just a handsome man that could either turn me straight or make me forget about her." I nearly growled at him.

I dropped him when I heard Emma shifting into her wolf form. I turned in just enough time to watch her dart into the trees. I ran after her, hoping to stop her and explain this messed up shit even more to her.

"Emma, please stop! Let me explain!" I called, to her, she was running as fast as her four legs could carry her and for once she was actually beating me in a race. I should have known that she was always faster than me.

I stopped when I felt Emmett's hand grab my arm just above my elbow and I watched as a jet of dark brown, almost black, fur sped past us.

"Let Kate get her. We both know that Emma will be in no mood to hear anything that comes out of your mouth." Emmett said to me soothingly.

I nodded my head and allowed him to lead me back to the house at a human walking pace. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a comforting matter.

"I screwed up big time with her, didn't I?" I asked, looking up at his face.

He let out a deep sigh and squeezed my shoulder gently. "I believe you did, Rosie. But I don't think she'll never not forgive you. I think you've raised the bar with this though." Emmett answered me.

"To be honest the first year I was away I was a complete slut. I slept with every guy who looked decent and looked my way. I didn't like any of it, _none_ of them were good."

Emmett let out a slight snort.

"The next year and a half I slept with every hot girl that looked my way. I went to a lot of lesbian hot spots and any girl I wanted was mine in matter of seconds." I told him.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"Let me guess, you screwed all those guys, hoping they'd make you straight and make you forget about her. You screwed all those girls trying to accept yourself and that you're in love with a girl. Am I right?"

I looked up at him and nodded my head yes. "You know me so well, don't you?"

"Yeah, well we were married for decades and are still best friends, plus you're easy to read." He said, tapping the tip of my nose slightly.

I giggled at the big teddy bear walking beside me, allowing myself to have a bit of happiness before I turned serious.

"Do you think she hates me now?" I asked, my voice sounding like a frightened child.

He looked down at me, sadness in his eyes. "I think she will for a while. You've hurt her a lot early on in the relationship. I mean you left her when she was just born and now you've come back and for a while things have been good, but then all of a sudden your husband shows up. One you've never mentioned before."

"Rosie, she's gonna be pissed off at you for a while. And yes she might hate you for a while. But underneath all that, she'll still love you."

I looked up at him and gave him a small, hopeful smile, which he returned, only a bit bigger than my own.

"As for Leah and Kate… I'll hold back Leah with all my strength and I'll make sure Kate doesn't come up with ways to torture you until the end of time." He said, sending me a little wink.

I grimaced at him, noticing that we were about to walk into the backyard of the house.

"I've got your back, Rosie." He whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him, thankful for his support, we both knew that I would need it, walking into the house.

**I'm thinking that I'll have the next chapter be in Emma or Katie's P.O.V. Idk if any of you are interested in any of my other work, but I suggest you guys ( especially the Glee/Brittana fans) check out my other stories. As always please review;) **


	12. Being Alone

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I finally caught up to Emma as she was slowing down twenty miles into Canada. I sat down on my hind legs and watched in concern as she slashed and bit at random branches and tree trunks.

All of her pain and words ran through my head as fast as they were running though mine. I blocked out her thoughts with my own thoughts of what Rose had did with that Juan character.

How could she do this?

How the hell could she allow herself to marry some wanna-be Don Juan? I couldn't believe this bullshit. She comes back acting like she's been a good person while she's been gone and has wormed her way into not only Emma's good graces, but also mine and the rest of the family's.

"_How the fuck could she do this to me?"_ Emma had finally stopped moving and stood in front of me with her teeth bared and her big wolf eyes blazing with unbridled fury.

I took a deep breath trying to push back both my anger and my sister's before answering her.

"_I honestly have no idea. I don't understand this any more than you do."_ I said, surprised at how even and almost calm my voice was in my thoughts.

She let out a growl and went back to pacing angrily. It was about twenty minutes before she addressed me again.

"_You should head home. I'm sure Emmett, Mom, and Mama are worried about me. I'm just gonna stay away for a little while." _Her voice calmly floated into my head.

I rolled my eyes, at least as much as a wolf can.

"_Bitch, please! I'm not going anywhere. You're my sister, which means you're my family and family doesn't abandon family when they need someone. I'm sure Mama has already seen our decision to stay away. I'll be out here with you for as long as you need me."_

I let out a wolfish grin when I saw that she had processed my thoughts and she had accepted my decision to stay.

"_Wanna take a walk and get acquainted with our new woodsy home?"_

I let out a nod and walked next to my sister, next to her side where I'll always be in case she should ever need me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's P.O.V.<strong>

Ever since Emmett and I came back things have been awkward with us all sitting in the living room, just looking at each other, no one saying a word or even letting out breaths.

I felt even more anxious than I did when I was making my way back home. My knees were bouncing up and down and I kept glancing over at Alice to see if she was having a vision about Emma.

I didn't dare look over at Leah, but I could feel her glare sifting between Juan and myself. Even though I don't look at her I can feel her glare burning holes into me, making me wish that the Earth would just shallow me whole.

I looked up at Alice to see her spaced out on the couch, next to Leah. I leant forward impatiently waiting for what she would say.

"The girls are okay. They're still in their wolf forms and will be staying away for a little while. They don't really know how long. I think Kate might come back home before Emma." Alice said, looking relieved now that she knew how her daughters were doing.

She looked at Leah and they both shared a grateful smile and a small peck on the lips. Leah stood from the couch, turning towards the stairs. Alice caught her arm, causing her to look down at her wife.

"You shouldn't go to them. They don't want to be found." She said gently. Leah opened her mouth to argue, but nodded her head in defeat and sat back down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Juan asked, impatiently from his spot across the room, next to Carlisle and Esme.

Alice firmly grabbed around of Leah to keep her on the couch while Emmett put a restraining hand on my shoulder, keeping me in the arm chair.

Carlisle nodded to Jasper, letting him know that now was the time to flood calming vibes into the room. After waves of calm flooded the room, making everyone a little less tense Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Juan, you know all of our names since I filled you in while Emmett and Kate went after Emma and Rose. The thing that you should know is that Rose and Emma are each other's soul mates. They were bound together the moment Emma was born." He explained, leaving out the whole imprinting process, Juan didn't really to know much about my family.

Juan looked at Carlisle as if three green heads had grown on his shoulders. He then turned to me, confusion in his red eyes. His bottom lip quivering as if he was a child getting scolded for sneaking cookies before dinner.

I held back the urge to roll my eyes, Juan was with out a doubt the most theatrical person I had ever met. The man could put Rachel Berry to shame.

"Juan, I married you because I briefly thought that you were handsome and that you might be able to keep thoughts of my true love out of my mind. As you can see you weren't and never will be." I told him, in a matter of fact tone.

I couldn't wait for him to leave. I wanted to corner Alice and beg her to tell me where the twins were staying so I could go to Emma. I wanted to come home. She hasn't even been gone for more than two hours and my life was beginning to feel dull and colorless.

"Rosalie, Alice isn't going to tell you where the twins are. Don't even bother asking her." Edward said to me, anger slight in his voice. I glared at him, then look to Alice hoping she would ignore him and tell me.

I was only met with a hard look from both her and Leah.

Carlisle stood up and motioned to Juan telling him that he should leave the family alone for a day or two and then he could come back and sort out 'our marriage' then. He huffed before following Carlisle out the door.

"Rose, why didn't you tell us?" Bella asked, sadness in her voice.

I looked around at everyone's faces. They were all disappointed in me for hurting Emma like I have been. They all love her more than anything and all have their special bonds to her.

Edward was her history and music buddy. They talked about history and music together and sometimes would play for the family. Bella was her cool aunt, the one person besides Kate and Nessie she could talk to about anything.

Emmett was her big teddy bear. She went to him for comfort and just to have fun and be a goof. Jasper was her go to guy for simple conversation and a mellow, peaceful time with another person.

And Carlisle and Esme were her grandparents. She was one of their grandchildren. Grandchildren that they never thought would be possible. Grandchildren that they loved with every fiber of their being.

Leah and Alice. They were her parents. They gave her life and would give their own lives for hers. She was their first born.

I looked at them all and struggled for words. I wish I could let tears spill from my eyes so they could see just how much this hurt me also.

I bowed my head and got up and went up the stairs to our room. I buried my nose into her pillow, inhaling her scent. I resolved to stay on our bed, her scent surrounding me, until she walked though the door again.


	13. I was Born to Tell You I Love You

**Sorry, it's been so long. I've been in a mad dash to get my grades up before report cards come out and my relationship hasn't been doing all that good. Long distance relationships suck ass.**

It's been three months since Juan came in and fucked up the life I was building here. Emma's been gone for three months. Kate came back a couple of weeks ago.

Her eyes lighted up with rage when she looked at me. Whenever anyone asked why she left her sister her answer would change. I think that Nessie, Alice, and Leah are the only ones who know the truth.

Everyone just leaves me alone whenever I come out of our room, which is rare for me to do. I don't hunt that much and when I do I don't enjoy the hunt or the thrill of chasing and stalking an animal. I'll never feel anything except sadness until Emmy comes back.

I miss her eyes so much. Her blue eye twinkles while her blue, green eye sparkles whenever she is feeling mischievous. I think that may be what I miss the most.

I think everyone in the family really miss that.

Alice has been wearing a lot of black and has been staying around Leah and Kate a lot lately. I can tell that she's scared. Scared that she might lose the most important things in her life.

Everyone either hates me or is disappointed with me. I really don't blame them, because I honestly feel the same way.

Juan tried really hard the first month to get me to go back to Cuba with him, but I repeatedly refused. I called the lawyer I used in Cuba to complain about the annulment that was suppose to happen, but never went through. Apparently they put the paperwork at the bottom of the stack down in the courthouse.

After a lengthy phone call they finally processed the paperwork and I was officially free from Juan the dumbass fucker, as Emmett loves to call him. I haven't heard from Juan since I told him that we were no longer married. I sincerely hope that he'll never come around again.

I look up when I hear soft footsteps outside the bedroom door. It's either Alice or Kate, they both walk softly and are the only one who continually check up on me.

I'm pretty sure Kate only does it because Alice makes her. I appreciate Alice's sentiment but sometimes it's just too hard to look at Kate. She reminds me of her twin too much at times.

The door opens and Alice pops her head out from around it. She gives me a poor excuse for a smile before telling me that I should go hunt, that the family already has and that they're worried about me.

I'm pretty sure that the only ones that are worried are Carlisle and Esme. Maybe even Bella. I smile anyway and get up, throwing on one of Emma's various hoodies and tying my hair back into a ponytail.

I jump out the window so that I don't have to face the family or any of the pack members that might be in the rest of the house. As I speed though the trees, I let my primal side take over.

After I got my fill of a couple of deers I head toward the lighthouse. I didn't really feel like being in the house and I felt a little closer to Emma being in the woods.

Just as I'm about to step off the familiar pathway I'm hit by a scent. A scent that belongs to the one person I would give anything to have back.

I look up to see the form of a giant wolf laying on the ground, eyes looking out over the water.

I don't know what to do. If I try to touch she'll attack me. If I let her know that I'm here she'll more than likely bolt. I look down at my feet and hold the breath I really don't need as I bring my left foot down to snap a dry twig.

The wolf jumps up onto all fours and turns toward me with it's teeth barred and it's hackles raised. It takes the wolf a few minutes of staring before it calms down and just looks at me in surprise.

What do the fuck do you say in this type of situation?

"Um, I missed you." I let out after a few minutes of silence. The big wolf stares at me with skeptical eyes and snorts at my admission. "I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. Me and Juan…what the hell am I talking about? There is no me and Juan, never was and never will be." I tell her.

She looks at me for a second, sits back on her hind legs and looks at me to continue.

I look at her, with a small smile in the corners of my mouth. I then proceed to tell her the whole story of how I met Juan and automatically thought that he could make me forget and how I finally realized that she was my one and only.

After I was done, she looked me straight in the eye for a few minutes. I could tell she was trying to figure out if I really meant every word I said to her, if I really wanted to be with her and love her more than anything and everything.

She finally shook her head and went around the side of the lighthouse. She reappeared as a human, in a thin, black long sleeve shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

She looked healthy, a few smudges of dirt covered her face and her eyes held a hardness in them. "Why didn't you tell me about him before?" she asked, in a raspy, broken voice.

"When? After I finally got to see you for the first time in years? I put off telling you because it hurts me to think about being with him and I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't want me if you knew what I had done." I told her, pleadingly.

She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Were you ever going to tell me about him?"

I took a deep breath and answered her honestly, "No. He isn't an important part of my life and the knowledge of him would have either pissed you off or hurt you."

"I'm suppose to know everything about you, Rose." She raised her voice at me. She was getting more and more upset. Her usual tough exterior was showing her emotions clear as day. Her back was hunched as she paced back and forth in front of me and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I'm suppose to know about the good things you've done, the bad things you've done, what you hate and what you love. I'm suppose to know everything single thing about you, Rose. Would it have hurt like hell if you had told me about him earlier? Fuck yes it would have!"

She stepped closer to me and grasped my face in her hands, lovingly before whispering.

"I love you so damn much that if you asked me to, I would carve my heart out and give it to you on a silver platter. Rose, I love you. I was literally born just to love you, do you understand that?"

I held onto her wrists and nodded my head, letting my forehead rest against hers. We stood there clinging onto each other for dear life.

**Title for this chapter was taken from the song Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. It's an amazing song, I really suggest you guys listen to it.**


	14. Belonging

**So sorry that it's been so long. Long distance relationships really do fucking suck and so does high school. I think I'm just going to wrap this up in maybe two or three chapters. I don't really know where to really take this story to be honest. And to be even more honest I don't know if I will wrap this up soon.**

As we silently trudged back to the house, shoulder to shoulder Emma kept her eyes away from my general direction. It hurt like a bitch to see her ignoring my presence, but I deserved it.

After we had finally let go of each other at the lighthouse she had suggested that we head back to the house. I silently agreed and shoved my hands into the front pocket of the hoodie I was wearing to keep them from reaching out to her.

"My hoodie looks really good on you." She said softly, breaking the silence. She cast a sideways glance at me, letting me see a hint of the smile that I loved and missed so damn much. I nodded my head in embarrassment, I didn't think she would notice that it was her hoodie.

"I've fallen in love with your hoodies and have been wearing them a lot lately." I whispered to her. I was already caught wearing one, why not just own up to the fact that I wear them all? She'll smell me all over her clothes when she gets home anyways.

She looked at me for a long few second, a slight smile on her face before it turned thoughtful.

"I know that you have a bunch shit load of questions for me." She said, stopping suddenly and turning towards me. "But can you wait and hear the answers to them with the rest of the family?" She asked me, with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Of course, but I think that we do need to speak privately."

She nodded her head saying, "Can we wait until after the family has interrogated me and vowed to never let me out of the house again?" I grinned at her and nodded my head. Her sense of humor was back or was still there.

I studied her for a minute before we started walking again. She looked older than she was. More mature.

Her face had thinned out, proof that she hadn't eaten in a while. She was standing taller than I had ever seen her before, confidence giving her a good posture and carrying her well defined muscles. Her eyes were darker due to the lack of blood in her diet.

But they weren't just dark from the lack of blood. They held the edge of maturity. The sparkle of adolescence was gone, replaced by a sharpness that proved that she had seen and gone through a lot. The mischievous sparkle that she had inherited from Alice was still present, a little dull at the moment, but still there.

When we arrived at the house just about the whole family was present except for Edward and Bella. They were more than likely at their cottage break the newest bed they had gotten this month.

After everyone had welcomed her back home with hugs and kisses. Emmett of course had cracked a joke about me being an emo kid since she's been gone. She gave me a stern look that clearly said that we'd be talking about it very soon.

"Where the hell have you been?" Leah asked after everyone got situated. Leah and Alice were cuddled up close to Emma, Kate sitting on the floor next to her sister's feet, on the couch while I sat in the armchair close them.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath. "I went to Canada and stayed there for a few weeks. Kate was with and decided to be stubborn and stay on my tail the whole time." She said, giving Kate a gentle kick in the back. "You're my sister I'd never leave you, dumbass. I would have still been with you three weeks ago if I hadn't have lost you along the border of Mexico." Kate replied, slapping Emma's leg.

"So you've been basically traveling the country on foot for three months?" Nessie, deadpanned. Emmett bounced the leg that she was sitting on hard enough to where she almost fell off of her perch on his knee. "She's part wolf, dork. She wasn't traveling on foot, she was traveling on paw." He said, with a grin.

"Babe, did you forget that I'm part wolf too?" Kate said, unimpressed by imprint's humor for once. Emmett gave her a sheepish grin and then did a decent impression of a little boy who had just been caught sneaking goodies before dinner.

Emma rolled her eyes at her family's dynamics. "I have been traveling on foot this whole time. I stuck to the woodsy areas. I think I did get spotted by a hiker at Yellowstone Park, though. I'm pretty sure that he just thought that I was like a bear or something, he was squinting really hard. I couldn't stay away, I missed you guys too much, so I came back." She ended her story, a soft look on her face.

Her look changed to thoughtful as she looked at Alice. "Mama, you're just as surprised as everyone else that I'm here. Weren't you looking into my future and watching my decisions?" She asked.

Alice took Emma's hand and squeezed it slightly before saying, "I wanted to give you your space. We both know that if I seen where you were I would have drove like a bat out of hell to get you and bring you home. I was watching your future, but I was only looking for life threatening situations. I saw you at Yellowstone and you're right that hiker did think you were a bear."

We stayed with the family for a little while longer, everyone catching her up on what had been happening since she was gone. It reminded me of when I had first came back and Alice was catching me up. Everyone soon left leaving the twins, Alice, Leah, and I. Emma stood up and held out her hand to me, ignoring Leah's questions and lead me upstairs to our room.

She stood with her back on the shut door, facing me after we had made it inside. She looked at me as a predator would look at it's next meal.

Her eyes, full of hunger and her heartbeat strong and loud. "I know that we've got a lot of things to talk about but I just really wanna feel you right now." Her voice husky, and full of lust, want, and need.

I felt my knees shake as she strutted across the floor and crushed her lips to mine. It should have hurt, but it didn't it was soft and full of love. The little nips that she showered upon my neck would have made my heart stuttered if it could still beat.

She led me to the bed and gently laid me down. Her hands slid her hoodie off of me and attached her lips the parts of my chest that were exposed due to my tank top. She pulled back and gave me a sly grin before slowly sliding her hands under my shirt and over my ribcage.

I leaned my head back, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>"Come Kate you throw like a wimpy chick!" Emma yelled at her twin from the other side of the beach. Emma has been back for three weeks and in that time she hasn't shifted once. When asked she just simply stated that she was a wolf for three months, the wolf was sedated at least for a little while.<p>

Kate looked at over her shoulder to where the family was, seeing that none of the adults were looking at them she promptly flicked her sister off. Emma just laughed at her twin's antics easily catching the football that Kate hawked at her.

We were all on the pack's section of the beach, enjoying the warm weather. It was pretty funny to see all the guys, including Leah, argue over how to best grill burgers on the little portable grill they had set up.

"I think this is where we'll always going to end up on these outings." Esme, said to the rest of the us, girls as we lounged in our chairs in the sun. Alice and Bella hummed their agreement.

I watched Emma laughing at Nessie's throwing ability before nodding my head. This is where I belonged and I couldn't believe that I had once doubted it.


	15. It's About Love

**So sorry for being away for so long. I can't believe there are still people adding this to their story alerts! Thank you, all of you. This chapter is in Emma's view.**

"Hey mama can I ask you a question?" Emma asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. It was just her, Alice and Kate in the house. Everyone else was out either hunting or working. "If you're going to ask me how long it will be before your lunch is ready I'll making you wait twenty minutes after it's done." Alice replied over her shoulder, still cutting the head of lettuce.

Emma let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Actually I was gonna ask you why you think it is that you got pregnant with me and Kate." Emma said, keeping her eyes trained on the marble counter underneath her hands.

Alice froze and gently set the knife down next to the head of lettuce. She glanced at the ceiling to make sure Kate still had her nose in a book, when she heard the flip of a page she slowly turned around to her other daughter.

"Are you pregnant?"

Emma's head whipped up and her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. "Hell no! I-we-I'm not." She stammered out and let out a breath when she saw Alice also relax. "I was just wondering why you think it is that you managed to get pregnant. I mean you and Mom are both females and are of two different… 'species' so it should be impossible, yet here I stand." Emma finished, drumming her fingers lightly on the counter.

It had been plaguing her mind for months. Years if she was honest. She really was curious as to how she and her sister came into the world, or at least what one of parents thought about it. Everyone called the twins miracles, yet no one could quite explain how they came about.

It caused Emma to sort of envy Nessie in a way. Her parents were a regular heterosexual couple, if you overlook the fact that they're vampires. So it was a simple matter of biology that explained her existence.

Alice let out a sigh, drawing her daughter's eyes to her. She gave the girl a sad, knowing smile. "Well, as you know the Quileute people don't really know what imprinting is for." Alice began as she lifted her self up on the counter next to her daughter.

"Some believe that it's so the wolves have something more than just their land to fight for while others believe it's to continue on the bloodline. I honestly think it's so that they don't forget that they're human." Alice said, smiling sadly.

"You know what it's like to be a wolf. To run between the trees and be one with the forest so you can probably understand why they need to be reminded of their humanity. You understand how it's so easy to loose yourself to it and to not want to go back." Alice gave Emma a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"Your Mother didn't take imprinting on me too well. I was something that she grew up thinking was a legend. Then I turned into something that took away her first love. Soon after that I was something that turned her into a monster. So you can imagine that she was livid that I also turned into her future." Alice, continued with a guilty look on her face. Emma kissed her hand to get her to smile a small, loving smile.

"Some how she managed to, for lack of a better term, get her shit together." Emma chuckled at her and nodded her hand knowing just how well how stubborn her Mom could be.

"She came back and watched me from afar, trying to get use to the idea that she felt more for me than she would ever feel for Sam. Then she took baby steps in getting to know me." Alice's smile grew. "She took me out on dates and listened to me ramble on about the latest fashions that she had zero interests in. Before long she asked me to marry her."

Emma smiled, she loved hearing about her parents. She didn't exactly love the painful parts. Actually she downright hated them, but every great love story does have a little bit of pain in it. And to Emma her parents' love was one of the greatest stories ever.

"But what about me and Kate? I mean how did you two…create us?" Emma asked, trying to wrap her head around things. Alice pecked her on the forehead.

"Not to sound cliché, my dear daughter, but I believe that you and your sister were created out of love."

Emma just looked at her with a blank expression on her face, causing Alice to sigh.

"Every time, your mother and I…have alone time it is about love. But one night after Nessie was born and all the stress was slowly going away, but still nagging at the family it just happened. I needed to be held and told that I had made it through this. I needed someone to show me that I was loved, that I could let everything go because I was in their arms. Leah needed the same. And I can honestly say that it was the best night of my existence."

Emma nodded her head in agreement. She could understand how her and her sister were made, but she couldn't understand one thing.

"Why is it that you were the pregnant one? Shouldn't it have been Mom since she's basically human?"

Alice gave her daughter a full blown smile. "That is the true mystery behind you and your sister." She said with a wink.

"I think it's because of Leah's wolf. You know how she is about you and Kate. She doesn't become a Mama Bear, she becomes a Mama Wolf. Which is quite scarier than any ole bear." Emma grinned and let Alice bump their shoulders. "I think her wolf thought that I wouldn't really be able to protect myself while I was carrying you two."

Emma nodded her head. She let it all sink in and it did make sense and calm her curiosity.

"To be honest I didn't think you and your sister were going to survive." Alice said, getting serious once again. "I couldn't see the future around Jake and Nessie. I could only see a few minutes into it around your Mom. So I was scared that you two weren't going to make it or I wasn't going to make it." Emma looked away, tears in her eyes.

She knew what it was like to not know if you were going to have your soul mate in your future and it hurt her to know that she had put her Mom through that.

"We would have taken good care of Mom if you hadn't…" Emma, whispered out. Alice wrapped her arms around her ran her fingers through her soft, short hair.

"I know, little one, I know. But I wanted to live for not only your Mom but also for you and your sister. I couldn't let you two grow up without me." Alice said, softly, remembering that time of uncertainty.

While Bella's pregnancy hadn't of been a cake walk, Alice's was a bit more difficult. Not only was she carrying twins, but she was a vampire carrying hybrid werewolf twins. She couldn't digest human food like Bella and for the first few weeks they worried about the two little lives inside her dying before they could see the world.

She had all the cravings that a pregnant human would have, but she just couldn't get the nutrients from the food to her daughter. But after concerns for the health of the twins and the mother that was carrying them Alice tried animal blood. It helped the twins more than her. Her skin was paler than it had ever been and her eyes were a faded gold.

The birth took a lot out of her and Rose's departure didn't help any. It took months for her to finally get out of bed. It took even longer for her to feel like her old self.

Looking down at one of her daughters she knew she wouldn't have changed any of it for the world.

"How about you go out and find Mom and you two hang out for a bit. I'll finish making lunch." Emma said, pulling away to look at Alice. She looked down at her with a thoughtful look. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Emma shook her head yes and gave her a peck on the cheek, before hopping up and picking up the knife to resume Alice's previous task. "Go, catch a couple of deer and be nauseatingly adorable in love with your soul mate." Emma said, teasingly.

Alice laughed and gave her daughter a quick hug before exchanging I love you's and heading out the back door. It wasn't until Alice was far enough away from the house that Kate entered the kitchen.

"Well, that was interesting." She said, taking Emma's previous spot. She looked at her twin with a thoughtful look. A few silent minutes passed before it was broken, "So there's no way that you got any of those girls pregnant down at the Rez?"

"I didn't love any of them and I'm sure only one of them thought that she might love me. And the one that was pregnant apparently slept with some tourist like the day after we fucked. Besides sex with all of them wasn't sex. It was fucking."

Kate looked at her sister with a confused look on her face. "Ok what's the difference between sex and fucking?"

Emma turned around and started slicing the lettuce while she answered her twin. "Fucking is rough, animalistic and is all about getting off. Sex is just about feeling good and making someone else feel good. Some would say it's an ego boost or some shit."

All was quiet in the kitchen for a few more moments. "So, do you think that you may get Rose pregnant in the near future?" Kate asked, curiosity in her voice. Emma froze, the blade in her hand just about to slice into the vegetable.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that I feel like something is going to change. Soon. Whether it's something big like a death or a birth I don't know." Emma said, slowly, looking over at her sister.

"Nice to know that our wonder twin powers still work. Cause I feel it too."

* * *

><p>"What do you think about us having a family?" Emma asked, cautiously. She and Rose were sitting at their lighthouse. Rose reading a book and Emma strumming random cords on her guitar.<p>

Rosalie whipped her head up from the page that she was on to look at Emma next to her. She really hadn't expected that to come out of Emmy's mouth for a very long time. Like decades long.

"Um, I would love that. But I honestly don't think that we're ready to have one now. I mean-" "I don't think we're ready to start one right now, either. I was just wondering like in general what do you see." Emma cut her off, before she could get ahead of herself. Rose closed the book, marking her page and looked at Emma. A slow smile spread on her face.

"I think a son and a daughter would be lovely. But the boy would have to be born first. I know that any child of ours would be protected by their uncles and grandparents very well, but a sibling bond is pretty strong, so he would protect his sister if anything ever happened." Rosalie's face widen in a dreamy smile as she pictured it in her mind's eye.

"He would have my blonde hair and his eyes would be light green, blue like yours. His smile would be mine, but he would have the same adorable dimples that you have." Rosalie paused, concentrating on conjuring the child up in her mind. A small smile flittered on her face. "We could name him Henry or Logan."

Emma smiled at Rose. She nodded her head in agreement. "After the son of your friend, Vera, right?" She asked, liking the name even more knowing that it came from a good part of her imprint's past. "Henry Cullen-Clearwater has a nice ring to it. Of course it can be Henry Hale-Clearwater or Henry Brandon-Hale at home."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. "I like Hale-Clearwater. I think Leah would like that too. It's a shame that you can't use your actually last name in public." Emma nodded her head in agreement. "What about you?" She asked, curious as to why children were brought up.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair in thought. "I always pictured a little girl running around." Emma looked at Rose and smiled. "I thought maybe we could name her Vera or Lily. I've always liked the name Lily."

Rose nodded her head in agreement. They were both lovely names. "Long blonde hair, that won't allow itself to be tamed." Emma smirked, recalling the daydreams she often had. "I think she would have the same eyes that you had when you were human. A sort of violet color. I think she would take after you, but her sense of humor would be like mine, always finding the sexual in the non-sexual." They both let out a laugh.

After they had quieted down Rosalie looked at Emma, thoughtfully. "She should have your smile. It's beautiful." Rosalie whispered.

They looked at each other with content smiles on their faces, hands and hearts linked, and nodded in agreement.

**I noticed in chapter three that I had Emma's last name as Cullen-Clearwater & in chapter right she told Emmett that it was Brandon-Clearwater. To clear up any confusion I explained why she has two different last names. Please, please review, I want to know how many people actually read this. **


	16. Diamonds & Sam

**So, very sorry for being away for so long. Writer's block is just a big bitch that needs to go die somewhere. I want to give a big shout out to simpsonsrocks for their messages and just for being a fan of this story in general. Thank you everyone that has stuck with this from the beginning & don't forget to review.**

"All I'm saying is that you two are soul mates and that enough time has been wasted. Why wait God knows how many years?" Alice asked, nonchalantly as she peered down at the gems in a glass case. Rosalie turned to Esme and Bella for help, but they both were turned around admiring some rings another case.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed when she realized that they were looking at engagement rings. They were all in on it.

Rosalie should have known that this was going to happen. She foolishly let herself thought that she would be safe since the twins and Nessie would be at the mall with them, but Alice had effectively split the group up. Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh when she realized that Nessie and Kate just might be in on this too.

"We will wait for how ever long we please, Alice. We're in no rush and have _plenty_ of time." Rosalie replied, keeping her eyes off of the sparkling diamond rings in the cases to her left.

Alice looked up at her with a pout and a determined look in her eyes. "That is true, but we both know that you two would love nothing more than to be Mrs. and Mrs., so cut the shit and pick out a damn ring. We both know that Kate and Nessie have probably already gotten Emma to do the same."

Rosalie let out a snort and shook in her head. "You just wanna plan a wedding and we both know that Emma has a lot of willpower. Why aren't you doing this to Kate and Emmett?"

Alice walked over to where Esme was pointing out a rather large diamond ring. "I'm not giving them the same treatment because they pretty much have already planned their wedding and you and Emma are a lot more stubborn and need a kick in the ass to do this before God knows how many years have gone by." Alice said, giving Rosalie a pointed look.

Rosalie let out a huff of air and gave Bella a slight glare as the brunette came up to her side. "I know that you would like to wait, but let's be honest here Rose. This will happen, it's inevitable so why bother delaying it." She said, in a soft voice. Bella placed a hand on Rose's shoulder before continuing, "Think about Sue. I'm pretty sure that she would love to see her first grandchild get married before she dies or is forced to use a walker."

Alice nodded her head in agreement, "Think about Leah too. This might actually get my wife to stop glaring at you every time we catch you and Emma in heated make out session."

Rosalie huffed out in annoyance and ran a hand through her golden hair. She hated that they were using two of the most effective forms of persuasion known to humankind, guilt trip and a protective parent.

Sue genuinely liked Rosalie and loved having her over and being around her. She treated Rose as if she was her daughter and always made her feel welcomed and accepted. Rosalie really wanted to see her at their wedding just as much as Emma wanted it. The thought of her warm, caring brown eyes and gentle smile not being there made the blonde vampire hurt.

Then there was Leah. Leah was different from her mother. She never made Rose feel too unwelcome or unaccepted. She just made the blonde feel…on edge.

A delicate truce had been struck between the two and Rose didn't want to do anything to upset it. Which meant zero jokes about anything remotely sexual around the wolf and absolutely no physical contact with Emma. Not even a hand on her shoulder.

"Guys, you all make good points, but I'm not going to be the one to propose." Rosalie said, making sure all three women were focused on her and not the jewels in the cases around them. Alice raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her cocked out hip.

"Just because Emma is the 'guy' in your relationship it doesn't mean that you can't sweep her off her feet and propose." Alice said in exasperation.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side and gave her a questioning look. "I'm well aware of that, Alice. Neither one of us are the 'guy' in our relationship, we are both girls. True she is more masculine than me, but she is still a girl." She looked at three women, making sure she still had their full attention before continuing, "I don't want to propose because I don't want to make her feel rushed. I want her to be absolutely positive that she wants to marry me and me proposing will make her feel rushed."

Esme gave her a gentle smile and nodded her head in agreement. "Rose makes an excellent point and I completely agree with her. We should all respect her decision and stop trying to talk her about anything dealing with the words marriage or wedding." Esme said, fixing Alice with a pointed look. After a few minutes of Esme, Bella, and Rose looking at Alice pointedly the tiny vampire finally nodded in agreement.

As Rosalie led them out of the jewelry store to search for the rest of their group Alice said brightly, "The girls might have had more luck with Em than we did."

Alice just gave a knowing smirk to Rosalie as she skipped past her and out of the store.

* * *

><p>"Will one of you fucking explain to me why in the hell we're in here?" Emma hissed to the two girls browsing through the rings in various glass cases. Kate looked up at her sister with a grin on her face, opening the line of communication that only they shared. She looked back down at a row of diamond rings when she heard her sister growl.<p>

"I can't believe she roped you two into this." Emma muttered under her breath as she stalked over to Nessie's side. Nessie let out a little giggle and shared an amused grin with Kate. "You should have known that this was going to be happening sooner or later." She said.

Emma nodded glumly in response as she looked around the store. If what her twin was told her was true, which it was since impossible for them to lie to each other, then Alice had dragged Rose into the other jewelry store the mall had. "Why does everyone feel the need to butt into our relationship?" She muttered under her breath.

"Because our family is nosey and cares a lot." Kate said, causing her twin to jump. She really hadn't expected an answer. "I know, but still." Emma replied.

Kate gave her a sympathetic look and a small smile. "Ems, we both know that you've been thinking about this for a while. You've been thinking about it since you talked to Rose about having a family months ago. Mama doesn't know, so that's not why this trip was planned." Kate said, seeing her twin about to interrupt. "You're ready, Rosalie's probably just as, if not more ready. Plus enough time has been wasted. Don't let anymore slip through your fingers." She finished, before going to Nessie at the other side of the store.

Kate looked at the dozen of diamonds in the cases in front of her, not really seeing them. Time wasn't really a concern of hers or Rose's, they had forever. But she knew that a few important people in her life didn't. Her grandmother, Charlie, and the La Push council didn't.

That being said they really did have a few years, but did she really want to wait. The knee jerk response was yes. Yes because they had only been together for a few months and there wasn't really a lot that they knew about each other.

But the real answer, the answer that most people would think is crazy, is that she really didn't want to wait. Screw only being together for a few months, she didn't need any more amount of time to tell her that they were forever. Since they had forever they could and would discover new things about each other.

So what was holding her back really. Before Emma had a chance to come up with an answer for that question she heard Nessie let out a breathtaking gasp. Emma came up to Nessie's side and looked down at the diamond ring that had taken her cousin's breath away.

* * *

><p>"I should really kick both your asses." Emma said, from her seat in the food court. They were eating lunch at a table while they waited for the other half of their group. Nessie rolled her eyes and swallowed the bite of chicken sandwich she had in her mouth, "Oh shut the hell up, you love us to death." Kate nodded her head in agreement, swallowing the last of her drink.<p>

Emma shook her head with a wry grin on her face as she wiped her hands off with her napkin. "You're just mad that you didn't see this coming." Kate said, grabbing her and her sister's trash before heading to the trash can. Emma shot her a half hearted glare. She was a little mad that she didn't see that coming.

She looked down at the big bag next to her feet and let a small, happy smile spread across her face. It slowly slipped off when a familiar scent filled her nostrils. She looked up at Nessie to warn her, but stopped when she saw a surprised look on her cousin's face.

"Well, fancy seeing you around here." A familiar female voice chuckled humorlessly behind her. Emma seriously considered just bolting, before turning to face a tall, tan teenaged girl with long dark brown hair.

"Hey, Samantha. How have you been?" She asked politely, silently praying that the girl would leave before Rose turned up. That would only end up with them all in handcuffs and being carted off to prison.

The girl cocked her head to the side and quirked her lips. "Baby, why are we getting all formal, using full names. You know you can call me Sam. It was always easier for you to moan than Samantha was." The girl said simply, sliding into the seat next to Emma that Kate had vacated.

Nessie's eyebrow shot up at that and fixed the girl with a 'Who in the hell do you think you are look!?' She looked around for Kate, knowing that she and Emma were going to need some backup.

Emma sighed and brushed the hand that been placed on her thigh off. "Samantha, we ended a long time ago. You need to accept that and move on. I have." Emma sighed again when she had to brush the wandering hand off of her chest.

Samantha gave her a pout. "I heard about Barbie moving back, but that shouldn't hold you back. Don't you remember all the great times we had in the bedroom? All the different positions?" She whispered sensuously in Emma's ear, she was just about to let her tongue slide around the shell of her ear when Emma jumped out of her seat.

Emma fixed her with a firm look. Before Rosalie came back what Samantha had said would have started a fire in her that would have demanded to be quenched immediately. Now it just pissed her off. "Her name is Rosalie and she is twice the lover that you'll ever be." She spat out, venom lacing her voice.

"Damn right I am" Rosalie said, behind her. All three teens looked at the blonde to see her face set in a hard sneer and her hands clenched at her sides. Alice, Bella, and Kate were just behind her with matching smirks on their faces. Esme was watching Rosalie for any signs that she might snap.

Rosalie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss. After a few moments she pulled away and looked down at Samantha. "Listen I don't know you and I really don't fucking care who you are, but you will respect Emma and our relationship. If you ever try to fuck my girl again I will beat you until every single bone in your nauseating body is broken." She said, her voice hard and eyes like steel.

Samantha looked taken back at first but then stood up and tried to give off an air of not being intimidated, but everyone could smell the fear that was oozing off of her. "She will love me. You can mark my words." She said, in a quiet yet determined voice before fleeing.

Rosalie turned back Emma, her eyes still ablaze and body still trembling. "Who the fuck was that bitch? And why in the hell was she touching all over you?" She asked, between tightly clenched teeth.

**Oh snap, Rose was ready to throw down! This was kinda fun for me to write. One of my readers pointed out that I got the wrong Avenged Sevenfold song. The song that this title came from is actually Victim. Please review and if anyone has a tumblr you're welcome to follow me, my name on there is the same as on here.**


	17. Fight Night?

**I really should be doing homework,but I wanted to post another chapter, so here it is. Thank you to those who have been reading since the beginning and hello to any new readers, thanks for giving this story a chance.**

Rosalie glanced over at Emma and gritted her teeth. She really wished that the wolf had given her some damn answers, but she had to agree that the conversation needed to take place in private. She watched as Emma's hands tightened on the steering wheel periodically, before she glared ahead out of the windshield.

The awkward vibes from the backseat did nothing to help her mood. She looked over her shoulder at Kate and Nessie's nervous faces and felt bad that they were being the witnesses to a frosty stand off between a couple. She felt even worse when she wished that they weren't there. It wasn't their fault that they were stuck in the backseat. Alice's car barely had any room for Bella or Esme when they left the mall.

Rosalie felt a little better when they pulled into the Cullen's driveway and made their way to the garage. As soon as Emma had shifted the car into park, Rose bolted up to their shared room. She quickly paced around, trying to collect her thoughts so that she wouldn't start yelling as soon as her wolf came in. Just as Emma stepped in the room, she sat down and let, what she thought was, a neutral expression take over her features.

Emma looked up at Rose after she shut the door behind her. "Don't give me that look." She said, her tone soft, as she looked around for some place to sit. Rose's brows furrowed as she tried to make her voice calm, "I'm not giving you a look." Emma's left eyebrow raised up in disbelief. They stared at each other a few minutes, a battle of wills, just to see who would submit first.

Rosalie looked out the window, knowing that it was better to submit to the wolf, for now. She turned back and watched as Emma as she rolled her desk chair in front of her dresser, directly in front of Rosalie.

Emma sat down with a sigh and rubbed her hand through her hair. "What do you wanna know about her?" She asked, leaning back in the chair and looking Rose straight in the eye. The blonde thought for a second and met her girlfriend's eyes. "Everything. Start from the beginning and then explain to me why you let her touch something that isn't hers." Emma's open gaze turned hard and her nostrils flared slightly.

"Let's get one thing straight, right now." Emma said, sliding forward, her posture aggressive. "I didn't let that crazy bitch touch me. I brushed her hands off every single time."

Rosalie's jaw tightened along with her fists. Before she could open her mouth Emma started talking.

"Her name's Samantha Casper, we met a little over a year ago during the summer at the beach. She had just moved here and wanted someone to show her around and I wanted a new bedmate." Emma said, her tone regretful. Whether it was from sleeping with someone else or leading the girl on she didn't know.

"We had our…fun all that summer. When it started getting colder, I started getting colder. I had met a girl down at the Rez that excited me more." Emma looked away in regret when Rosalie let out a hiss. "Sorry." She said, getting up and standing by the window.

"I stopped sleeping with Samantha about six or seven months before you came back and I made it known that I didn't want anything to do with her. But she was like an addict looking for their next score." Emma said, in frustration, her fists clenching. "I had to say some really fucked up things to get her to stop following me around like some lovesick puppy. It worked, for a little while." Emma sighed and made her way back over to the chair.

"About a month or two before you came back, she started it up again. Only this time, she started to do things to turn me on. Didn't take long for me to realize that she was trying to get me back into bed. Probably because she thought it would lead to a relationship this time." Emma leaned back in the chair and looked at Rosalie as she finished.

Rosalie's head was spinning. There was so many things that her mind and body were telling her to do. She wanted to throw Emma down on the very bed she was sitting on and ravish her. Mark every single part of her body so that everyone knew that she belonged to her. But what she really wanted to do was rip this Samantha chick a new hole to breath out of.

Her emotions were in overdrive and she didn't know which one to listen to, so she went with the one she understood the most. Anger. She needed to vent and Emma was just right there.

"You weren't going to ever tell me. Were you?" She said, her voice low and dangerous. Emma's jaw unhinged in disbelief, her eyes wide and shinning with hurt. Rosalie mentally chastised herself, an apology on her tongue. She really hadn't meant to let her temper get the better of her.

"That's the fucking pot calling the kettle black. At least I didn't marry some fucking dumbass that probably couldn't hold his own in a damn fight." Emma said, her eyes hard as still and her tone biting. Rosalie's eyes turned into slits and her mouth opened, ready to release a scathing remark when she suddenly shut it.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to control herself. They really didn't need to fight. She was being stupid and hated herself for it. She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes to find Emma watching her, a calmer expression on her face. Rosalie gave her an apologetic smile. "You're right. It's hypocritical of me to get all pissed off when an ex of yours crosses paths with you. I'm sorry for going into my bitchy default mode." Rosalie said, her voice soft and tone calm.

Emma smirked and shrugged. "I get it. Seeing someone talk to your soul mate as if they belong to them sucks ass." She said, as she scooted off her chair and sat next to Rosalie on the bed. Rosalie hummed in agreement and pecked the tan girl's cheek before cuddling into her side.

After a few minutes of silence a wicked grin stretches across Emma's face. "If you want to make it up to me I can think of a few positions that just might do the trick." She murmurs in a suggestive tone.

"If you two wanna stay roommates, I highly suggest that you two keep your hands off each other!" Leah's voice yelled out from downstairs. "Oh, don't mind your mother! Have some fun!" Alice's voice called out a few seconds later. Rosalie laughed as Emma let out a groan that sounded suspiciously like cockblockers and flopped onto her back.

Rosalie followed soon after and snuggled up next to her. "Alice said not pat attention to Leah." Rose said, a grin on her lips. "Yeah, but that kinda kills the mood when one of your parents tells you that you can have sex." Emma said, pulling Rose closer as the blonde laughed.

**Will that be the last we see of Sam? Maybe, maybe not. Thanks for reading. If anyone is intrested in making a cover, feel free to shoot me a message. **


	18. Stolen

**Sorry, I've been away for so long. I've been trying to figure out how to end this and in doing so I've come up with a whole bunch of other plots for new stories. I will be ending this pretty soon, maybe in like two or three chapters. This is about three days after the Sam incident.**

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me?" Emma asked, pulling her black and grey hoodie over her head. She looked over at Rose, lounging on their bed with a book in her hands, a loving smile in place.. Rosalie looked up and chuckled at Emma's hair sticking out in different directions.

"No, you go have fun with Sue and Seth. We both know that if I come over with you she'll just pull me out onto the back porch and we'll just talk about all the girly things you and Seth hate." Rosalie said, waving Emma over to her.

Emma walked over to the edge of the bed and smiled as Rosalie got up on her knees to fix her hair. "True, but I like having you there and so does grandma." Emma replied, resting her hands on Rose's waist and pulling their bodies together.

Rosalie grinned at the tan teen and lightly scratched her nails against the back of her neck. Her grin widened when Emma let out a soft growl and nuzzled her face into her neck. "If you don't stop you won't make it over there in time." Rosalie whispered into the ear next to her mouth. Emma shook her head and started to place soft bites on the skin in front of her.

"Rather stay here and do you." Emma said, her voice husky as her hands slid down to squeeze the blonde's ass through her jeans.

Rosalie tilted her head to the side to allow more access to her neck. She let her eyes open and wander around the room she tried to mentally calculate how much time they had before the whole family came back and Emma had to leave for La Push. It proved hard when Emma started to grind up against her and her bites got a little harder.

Rosalie let out a dissatisfied moan when Emma pulled away from her with a smirk. Rosalie soon smiled when the wolf pulled her hoodie and shirt off. "Oh, I'm not the only one that is gonna be stripping tonight." Emma said, reaching down to slip her shoes off.

Rosalie grinned and nearly ripped off her white tank top and started to pull down her yoga pants when Emma reached out and stopped her. "I got it." She whispered in her ear, reaching up and tugging blonde locks out of the pony tail they were captive in.

Rosalie lavished in the attention Emma was paying to her neck with her teeth and tongue for a few minutes before an idea popped into her head. She let the wolf place one last kiss on her neck before she gave her a forceful push and smiled as the young woman landed in the chair across the room.

"What the fuc-" Emma started to say, but was cut off by the lustful gaze the blonde vampire floored her with. Rosalie smirked and slowly slid off the bed and sauntered over to the mesmerized brunette, making sure to add some extra sway in her hips.

She stopped in front of Emma and bend over, making sure the lust filled teen had the perfect view of her cleavage. "You might wanna pick your jaw up before you start to drool." She whispered into a tan ear, before taking the ear lobe in her mouth and sucking on it. Her mouth formed a smirk around the skin in her mouth when she heard Emma let out a low possessive growl.

Rosalie let out a surprised yelp when Emma grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into her lap. "Nobody likes a tease." She said, her voice rough and husky, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Rosalie let out a sharp gasp when Emma's teeth started to graze against her collarbone and the hollow of her throat.

"Well then I guess we better do something about the rest of these clothes." Rosalie breathed out her voice shaky. Feeling Emma's fingers travel up her spine to the clasp of her bra caused the blonde to force her fingers to do the same.

They both smiled as they tossed the offending pieces of fabric to some random corner of their room. Rosalie's head fell back as she let out a soft sigh at the feeling of the wolf's hard nipples against her skin. "Fuck, you're amazing." Emma let out in breathy awe, pulling Rosalie's legs to wrap around her waist.

Rosalie tilted her head forward and gave her soul mate a soft, loving smile. "I could say the same about you." She replied, wrapping her arms about the teen's neck. "I think it's time we get a little more comfortable." Emma said softly, giving a Rosalie's lips a soft kiss and wrapping her up in her arms.

Emma stood and led them to the bed, keeping their lips locked in a passionate kiss. After laying the blonde down in the center of the bed she pulled back up and slid out of her jeans, making sure to keep those dark golden eyes on her and only her.

Rosalie bit her bottom lip and inhaled the combined scent of both herself and Emma. It took everything in her willpower to keep herself on the bed. All she really wanted to do was rip the teen's tight, black boy shorts off and ride her until the end of the world. Or until Leah got back.

She made herself watch as Emma leaned over started to tug on the waistband of her yoga pants, a seductive grin etched across the teen's full lips.

As Emma's surprised gasp reached her ears she silently applauded herself for not putting on any underwear. She gripped the sheets when Emma dived in between her thighs and started to lick at her as if she was going disappear.

"Right there, baby." She breathed out as Emma's tongue rubbed lazy circles around her clit. All unneeded breath left her lungs as Emma sucked the bud into her mouth and let her tongue swipe across it twice before giving two powerful sucks.

Rosalie let out a whine when Emma pulled away and crawled up her body. "I need you so fucking bad. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't feel you this instant." Emma whispered in between the kisses she planted on Rose's lips and neck. Rosalie gripped onto the back of Emma's neck and locked eyes with her.

Everything slowed down in that one moment for both of them. Everything was blocked out that was outside of the four walls of their room. All that could be heard was the heavy beats of Emma's strong heart against her chest. The only smell was the combined scents coming off the vampire and wolf's bodies.

Their eyes never strayed as Emma slowly slid her underwear down her legs and off the bed. "I love you. I love you more than anyone ever could." Rosalie whispered, breath shaky from the hand that Emma wrapped around her left knee. The tan teen smiled and brought the leg around her waist. "Just as I love you." Came Emma's reply as she started to move her hips against the blonde's.

They both built up a sensual rhythm as their clits brushed against each other and their eyes stayed locked. Rose's hands moved from the grip they hand on her lover's neck to drag her nails down her, smooth, tan back.

"Oh God, harder, please baby." Rose moaned out getting closer and closer to the edge. She just needed those few harder strokes. "Fuck, I'm close." Emma growled, letting her head slump into the crook of the vampire's neck. She sped up her hips, using her enhanced strength to her advantage and rubbing against her lover harder and faster.

Rosalie's nails drove through the skin of Emma's back as she was finally thrown over the edge. Emma followed closely behind, throwing her head back and howling as her canines extended, her nails ripping the sheets.

Emma collapsed in the loose circle of Rosalie's arms as they both twitched and panted from the aftershocks of their orgasms. They were both too fucked to be startled by the ringing of Emma's cell phone. "I guess that's your grandmother wondering if you've blown her off…again." Rosalie chuckled after she found her voice.

Emma laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "I'll head over there after I get my after sex cuddles." Rosalie nodded her head in agreement and snuggled into the warm body on top of hers.

* * *

><p>"You could have made her wait until after I got back so that we could go over there together." Kate said, eyeing Rosalie from across the kitchen counter. The younger twin had a pretty good idea about what happened while the whole family was away and wanted to try to tease the vampire. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders, a smirk playing across her lips. "I tried. I swear." She wasn't going to take the bait she knew was being waved in front of her face.<p>

"I'm sure you were _very _convincing." Alice said in a teasing voice, walking into the kitchen to fix her wife a snack. Alice shot the blonde a wink and shared a grin with her daughter. Rosalie looked down at the counter top with an embarrassed smile on lips. Her expression changed to horrified as she sped over to Alice's side.

"You don't think Leah can smell…us?" She whispered in the shorter vampire's ear. Kate let out a snort and wiped the amused smile off her face when Alice shot her a look. "No, you were very through in your clean up." She replied, turning back to the blonde vampire.

Rosalie let out a relived sigh as she turned to go back to her seat. Just as she sat down Kate let out a scream and dropped the glass that was in her hand. Instantly everyone in the house shot to her side. Emmett sweeping her up in his arms and looking around for any threats.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Alice asked, pulling her daughter into her arms and searching her face. Leah wrapped a protective arm around her girls, her body tense, ready for a fight. "It's Emma…I don't…she's in pain, so much pain." She gasped out, trying to reach out and get back into her twin's mind once again.

"Where is she?" Rosalie asked, moving in front of Kate, gripping her shoulders. As if she was trying to jump to her soul mate through the girl's twin. Kate shook her head and pulled away from the grasps her family, she needed space to try to reach out to her sister. The blonde really wanted to try to stay calm. On the outside at least.

"Alice, how didn't you see this? She's your daughter." Rosalie asked, frantic, turning towards the short woman. Her control on her calm apperance was cracking as the panic and worry that was raging inside her made it's way to the surface. Leah stepped in front of her wife, shoulders shaking with the effort to control the wolf begging to be let out to protect it's mate.

"You know as well as anyone in this house that she has problems seeing so far into the twins' futures." Leah explained, voice eerily calm and controlled. "I should have seen this." Alice whispered from behind Leah. Her voice was broken and her eyes lost and unfocused. Her wife whipped around and pulled her into her arms, whispering assurances that they would find their daughter and that none of this was her fault.

Rosalie looked around the kitchen and watched all the couples either holding one another or making plans on how to find and save her soul mate. She let her body back up against the wall and slid down to the floor. She stared down at her hands and for the first time in her undead life felt truly lost and useless. Right then and there she made a silent promise to her soul mate that she would find Emma and make whoever has her wish they had never seen the light of day.

Nobody fucks with Rosalie Hale's soul mate.

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes and blinked them a couple of times to make sure that they were in fact open. The room she was in was pitch black and smelled of mold and rotting animals. She grimaced as she stretched all her senses out as much as she could to try to figure out where she was.<p>

She couldn't hear anything beyond the walls of the room, nor could she really smell. The putrid smells making her want to vomit. Emma felt weaker than she ever had and as she tugged on the cold, metal chains that held her hands in place behind her back she realized that she was too weak to shift.

Her wolf felt too weak to even howl in rage at being caged up and tied down.

"Fuck." She whispered, harshly to the empty room. She started to tug even harder on the chains, hoping that maybe the vampire side of her could help. Her struggling was put to an abrupt stop when the door in front of her was forced open, light momentarily blinding her.

She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden introduction of a light source. She stared up at the figure that was entering the room. Her head shook in disbelief once she recognized the figure in front of her.

"Oh this is just fucking fantastic." She said sarcastically, trying to control the fear bubbling up inside of her. She knew that she was in pretty deep shit now, but she needed to put up a confident front.

"I was hoping you'd think that, baby." giggled Samantha, a wide, pleased smile on her face.

**Don't ya just hate Sam?**


	19. One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest

**So how many of you are dying to see Rosalie rip Samantha limb from limb? I'm debating on whether or not they even get to Emma and open up a can of whoop ass on Samantha. And if they do get to her would Carlisle let Rose carve Sam up like a turkey on Thanksgiving? Samantha is a human after all.**

Emma seriously tried to keep her temper in check as she stared at the girl standing in front of her. She _really_ tried.

"What in the name of all fucking things on theis planet is wrong with your dumbass? Do you not fucking realize that when a girl says no twenty thousand times she really means hell no!" Emma yelled at the girl. She was suppose to be on her way home back to Rose, but she was stuck in whatever torture chamber Samantha had her in.

Samantha's triumphant smile slid off her face. Her eyes slightly watered and her mouth formed into a sneer. "I'm saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Samantha kneeled down on the floor in front of the chained wolf and placed her hands on the girl's knees. Emma flinched away and stared down at the girl, her eyes cold and unforgiving.

Samantha looked up at her with pleading eyes and a small loving smile on her face. "I love you and I know that if you give it some time you'll love me right back. We're perfect for each other. We like the same music and the sex is so amazing that it's impossible for there not to be a connection." Sam said, her hands ignoring Emma twitching away as she continued to massage the wolf's knees.

Emma looked at her disbelief. She took a deep calming breath and slowly let it out. She repeated the process again, desperately trying not to explode and push the girl in front of her even farther away from her sanity. She bottled the rage she felt and stuffed it down deep inside her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for using you like a some sort of sex toy. I really fucking am. It was stupid and beyond immature." Emma began, her voice calm. "But what we had was just sex. I'm madly, head over heels in love with Rosalie. You need to let me go, Samantha. Please, you need to let me out of here and you need to get over me."

Emma waited, praying to every deity she could think of that the girl in front of her would just let her go. She still felt weak and nauseous. She was in no condition to put up a real fight. The thought that she might have to fight the girl in front of her scared her. The thought of losing the fight scared her even more.

Samantha suddenly jumped up and raised her hand up in the air as if she was going to strike, but she stopped herself. She slowly brought her hand down to her side and let out a soft laugh. "I'm sorry for that, I would never hurt you. But that Barbie has. She was the reason why you went from girl to girl, wasn't she?" Samantha said, making sure she had Emma's full attention. She slid onto the girl's lap and wound her arms around her neck.

"Baby, we both know that I'm pretty in and out of the bedroom." Sam whispered into the ear next to her mouth.

Emma snapped. All self control she had left in a matter of a few short seconds. She lunged forward, only managing to send the other girl sliding off her lap because of the chains that were wrapped around her body.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your fucking throat out with my bare teeth, bitch." Emma growled out, satisfied that her teeth had managed to shift into wolf like canines. She let out a threatening growl, growing even more proud and satisfied when the girl jump back in fear.

Samantha stared in wonder. "Holy shit it's true. Are the tribe's legends are true." She said in excitement. Samantha popped up and grinned, "I always figured that if they were then you were a wolf. There was always something so sexy and primal about you." Samantha stopped her excited little jumps and her smile turned into a frown. "Then that means that the Cullens are vampires. That Barbie is a vampire."

Emma's breath caught in her throat when she saw the devilish grin spread across the girl's face. "Whatever the hell is going through your crazy, little fucked up head, just stop it." She said, her voice slightly shaky. "You can't hurt her and I sure as fuck won't do a damn thing you say." She continued, wanting to protect her mate at all costs.

"You're not really in a position to do much of anything anyway." Samantha said, giggling. "A nice healthy combo of various medications courtesy of recipes from Google searches and friendly neighborhood drug dealers in Seattle has made sure of that." Samantha frowned. "I should really give you another dosage. We wouldn't want you to make your way out of those chains. Speaking of which, do you like them? We both know how much you love kinky stuff like that." A twisted, seductive smile on her lips.

Emma glared at her, wishing the girl would just burst into flames or better yet had never been born. "Fuck you." She growled out harshly. Her glare only intensified when the other girl laughed as she made her way out the door.

The wolf looked up at the dark ceiling and dug out as much strength as she could so she could tug on the chains. Her struggle intensified when Samantha reappeared with a cloth in one hand and an unmarked bottle in the other. Emma moved her head away from the girl as much as she could, dodging the girl's attempts to hold her still.

Emma finally lost the battle when she misjudged which direction the girl was going. Just as she was slipping into darkness she frantically reached out to her sister, desperately trying to tell her who had her and what was happening.

* * *

><p>Rosalie sat at the kitchen counter her head in her hands. It had only been three hours since Kate had felt Emma's pain and she was sure she wouldn't make it through how ever long it took to find her mate. The whole family was spread out in the kitchen including the pack, trying to figure things out. Rosalie glanced to her left and silently watched Alice search through the future. She felt guilty for her outburst towards the smaller vampire earlier. It wasn't her fault that her power couldn't cover everything she loved.<p>

Rosalie looked around and spotted Leah pacing in the living room. She was giving Alice her space and trying to keep a loose grip on her sanity. Rosalie felt for the couple one of their children was missing, possibly kidnapped. Rosalie gripped the stool she was sitting on. She really couldn't stomach the thought of someone taking her Emma away for whatever reason.

They had tried every single friend and family member she had at La Push and even Charlie Swan, but the last people to see her were Seth and Sue. Seth was right next to Jake looking at a map of the La Push cave system, he was just as upset as his sister. Just one look at him and you could see the guilt he felt.

"That fucking bitch." Kate gasped out from her spot next to Emmett, sitting on the table. She jumped up, her nostrils flared and looking on the verge of shifting, growling and random threats spilling past her lips. Edward and Jasper growled out from across the room, their eyes flashing in protective anger. Edward read what had past through her mind and was ready to fight.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Rosalie asked, looking between Kate, Jasper, and Edward. She was desperate for even the smallest clue. She didn't even register Esme folding her up in a soft embrace. Alice stood up and grabbed onto her daughter to stop her from pacing and possibly shifting. Placing her hands on either side of the young girl's face she spoke as soothingly and calmly as she could, while she gazed into her daughter's eyes. "Sweetie, you need to breathe and tell us what you heard or felt."

Leah came up behind her daughter and laid a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, lightly squeezing, as if trying to give her strength. She and Alice shared a hopeful look over Kate's shoulder.

Kate pulled away from her parents and went straight to Rosalie, determination and anger etched on her face. The same face that Rose was missing so much. "What is it?" Rose asked, pulling away from Esme and meeting Kate in the middle of the room. Kate grabbed both of Rosalie's hands and the blonde could see that she wasn't going to like what the girl had to say. Her thoughts were confirmed when Kate growled out two words through clenched teeth.

"Samantha Casper."

**Whoo, Sam's crazy as hell. I seriously didn't mean for her to turn out this way but her crazy ass jumped out of nowhere! The drugs Sam used is basically a combo of different types of date rape drugs. I think I'm going to try to make next chapter the longest or one of the longest. As always please review and thank you to every single person who has given this story a chance. Happy holidays:)**


	20. Some Brass & Some Blood

**So sorry that it's been so damn long. It's my senior year of high school so things have been just a little crazy. Tumblr is also to blame, I swear almost every time I go on there I find a new ship to ship!**

"There's no way that they've left Forks. You and the pack would have felt it. She probably hasn't even left La Push with her." Carlisle said, staring at the map of La Push that Sue Clearwater had given them. She was frantic and had quickly given them maps of both the cave system of La Push and of the whole entire reservation. She had even offered to help the pack in their searchs. There were red marks on all of the places that the pack had checked and came up empty.

It was nearing eleven at night and for the past few hours since they had figured out what happened to Emma, the pack and the Cullens had been searching and searching. The only thing they found was Emma's car, signs of a struggle, and an odd smelling rag at the beach.

"Then where in the hell are they?" Rosalie exclaimed, getting up from her spot next to Esme just opposite of Carlisle. The blonde began to pace the living room, resisting the urge to pull every single strand of her hair out. "We've checked that nut job's house and it was empty. Her parents are out of town for God knows how long so their asses can't help us." She finally stopped pacing and glared hard at the map, her hands on her hips.

She was terrified. For the first time in her life as a vampire she was truly terrified down to her very core. Emma should have been back hours ago even if the human had been able to knock her out, the crazy human girl was no match for her. The fact that she was taken to begin with was probably what caused the blonde vampire to lose her mind in the first place. Rosalie shivered at that thought. Just what was this psychopath doing to her soul mate?

"We've checked every vacation home on the beach that wasn't being used and found absolutely nothing." Jake said, as he and the rest of the pack with Emmett and Jasper walked through the front door. They all looked as though they were waiting in line for the gallows.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?" Rosalie asked, her hard eyes pining Jacob to where he sat with Nessie on the couch. "Trust me." Leah called from her spot on the bottom of the stairs. Alice made her way to her wife as soon as she spoke, sitting next to the tan woman and resting her hand on her arm. They both looked so lost and broken as they looked at each other. Leah just shook her head and buried herself into the small vampire's side.

"There's got to be a place that we haven't thought to look yet." Kate whispered. Rosalie looked up at the girl, but had to turn away as soon as her eyes landed on the familiar face. She couldn't bear to look at the face and not see that one snowy blue eye or big grin filled with love directed towards her.

"Leah, didn't Samantha's dad always go hunting with dad up in the woods?" Seth asked, from his spot next to the front door, a thoughful look on his face. Leah looked up from where she had her head rested against her wife's neck and shot her brother a quizzical look, nodding her head in agreement.

Seth let a slow grin slide across his face as he walked towards the couple, "Didn't they also spend days up there at the small cabin Samantha's dad had built?" He asked, some hope shining in his brown eyes adn coming through in his voice.

Rosalie's head shot up and she sped over to the youngest Clearwater. "Are you trying to say that there's a chance that you know exactly where they are?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end of her question. Seth nodded, a hopeful smile on his face. "Who's going with us?"

Alice and Leah both jumped up. "We are. Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, you, Jake, and Edward are coming. Everyone else is staying here." Leah said, keeping a death grip on Alice's small hand. Some small bit of hope coming out of her eyes.

"Wait just one damn minute!" Kate exclaimed, pushing herself out of the dining room chair she was perched on. "She's my twin sister. I've never left her alone and I'm sure as hell not going to start now. I'm going too." Her eyes were blazing and her fists were clenched at her sides.

"You are staying here and that is final, Kate." Leah said, through gritted teeth, her body shaking. Alice rubbed her hand up and down her arm in an attempt to calm her some. "I have always been by her side and that isn't going to change because of some dumbass nut job that doesn't know the meaning of the word no, so whatever you think you are doing by keeping me here doesn't mean shit." Kate said, ignoring Emmett's hands on her arm and marching right up to her parents.

"Kate, you are staying here. We _need_ you to stay here." Alice said, her voice fragile and pleading. She met her daughter's eyes and gave her a gut wrenchingly pleading look. "We need you to stay here so that we know you're safe." She continued, untangling herself from Leah's side and resting her hands on Kate's shoulders.

They stared at one another for a few moments before Kate collapsed into the small vampire's arms. Their arms wrapped around one another as tight as possible. Rosalie's eyes clenched shut when she heard Kate's fragile voice beg for them to bring her sister back home.

"Let's get going, if we leave now we'd be able to get back before one." Seth said, making his way towards the back door with Jacob. Rosalie sent out a silent prayer to every deity that she could think of that they wouldn't be coming home without her soul mate.

* * *

><p>"Sam, I need to eat." Emma begged. She had only been awake for a few minutes after Samantha knocked her out a second time. She was having trouble remembering the last time she had eaten anything or drank any blood. Judging from the way her stomach were making ungodly growls and murmurs it had been a while.<p>

"Does my puppy want some blood or a bloody steak?" Samantha purred as she sat herself on Emma's lap. She wrapped her arms around the captive girl's neck and stroked the small hairs on the back of her head.

"I'm not your fucking puppy you psychotic bitch." Emma growled out, an ice cold glare firmly fixed on the girl in her lap. "There is no need for that foul language, puppy." Sam began, bringing one hand around to tap the tip of the annoyed wolf's nose. "Now do you want to bite my neck or do you want to go for the inner thigh like they do on True Blood?" Samantha lowered her voice and gave a sensual smirk as she brought their faces closer together.

Emma's eyebrows shot up as she brought her head back and slammed her forehead right into the other girl's nose. She grinned in triumph as the other girl fell backwards as blood spurted from her broken nose. "You ever see that on True Blood?"

"You fucking ungrateful bitch!" Samantha yelled as she shot up from the ground. She glared at the wolf before an evil smirk stretched across her lips. "It seems like my puppy needs to be house trained." She said as she walked out the door.

Emma just watched in confusion and tried to ignore the brain splitting headache that was ripping through her skull. Extreme hunger and head butts should never be mixed. She shook her head trying to clear it, but only ended up groaning in pain when it made things worse.

"You know I had to use some force when I was in Seattle getting that medicine that helps me calm you down." Sam said, entering the room with a grin on her face and tissues in each nostril in her already swollen nose. Emma started to open her mouth to comment on just how ridiculous the other girl looked but the glint of something on her knuckles made her shallow her words.

"If you give me a nice, big kiss and say you're sorry then I'll be really nice, puppy." Sam said, as she bent down in front of Emma and got within inches of the wolf's face. Emma knew that it was better for her to play nice to avoid what ever type of punishment the other girl had in mind for her. But the thing was Sam just pissed her the hell off.

"Fuck you." She hissed before she spat, hitting the other girl square in the left eye. "I'm not yours and I damn sure ain't no fucking puppy. Now let me the hell go you psychotic bitch."

Emma wasn't really sure what happened next. All she knew was that her head was turned to the side and her right cheek was throbbing. She looked up at Sam, her eyes wide in surprise. "Are you sure that you don't want to apologize, puppy?" Sam asked in a sickly sweet voice, as she adjusted the brass knuckles that rested on her left hand.

"Not on your life, bitch." Emma gritted out, wishing that she had just enough in her tank to fully shift or at least partly shift to make her seem a little intimidating. She and her wolf refused to give into this human girl that thought she could control them. She let out a small hiss when she felt the impact of the brass knuckles on the same cheek. She shot the other girl a glare when she felt blood start to trickle from the cut that was formed.

* * *

><p>"They're there. I can smell Emma from here." Rosalie said, as she and the group stood about two hundred feet away from the cabin Seth led them to. It was some what run down, but still looked nice in a rustic way. There was a small shed that had been added on sometime in the last few years. Edward nodded his head in agreement and hissed in anger. "She's about to beat Emma." He growled out.<p>

Rosalie growled and made to run towards the cabin, feeling Leah right behind her in her wolf form and Alice getting ready right next to her. Alice grabbed her wrist and said "Let Leah in first to take care of what ever stands between us and Emma." She turned to the boys and went to open her mouth, but Edward cut in "Calisle and I check the add on while Jake and Seth go around back. When we hear the three of you make your way in then we make our move."

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. Leah pressed her nose into the back of her head and gave her a small lick on her cheek when the vampire turned around. Alice placed her hands on each side of the wolf's face placed a small kiss on the top of her head and murmured an I love you when she pulled back.

The parents looked at Rosalie and nodded their heads towards the cabin. The blonde took a deep breath and dashed towards it, feeling the wolf and small vampire on her heels.

**Ooh, a cliffhanger! Please don't kill me. I don't really know what I want to do with Sam. I've been trying to decide on if I should have her die or be taken off somewhere. Thank you to everyone that have followed & favorited this story. As always please review and feel free to follow me on tumblr. **


	21. No Longer Alone

**Here it is the last chapter. Thank you so much to every who has reviewed and added this to their favorite lists. I might be making a sequel to this, I have a few ideas about it. I hope you guys enjoy this. This chapter isn't really in anyone's point of view.**

Leah's large furry body burst through the door, thundering through the small cabin to where she could smell her daughter's blood. She let out a loud, threatening growl as she entered the room. Rosalie had to grip the door frame when the sweet scent of her mate's blood met her nostrils. She shook her head to control herself as she followed Alice and Leah.

When she finally entered the room where her mate was, Leah was pinning Sam to the floor while Alice was breaking the chains that held Emma in her chair. The teen's head was lolling to the side, her eyelids barely open. Rosalie sprinted over to the teen and gently cradled her face in her hands. "Baby, you gotta keep your eyes open, okay?" She said, as comfortingly as she could.

Emma struggled to keep her eyes open as she stared at the blonde in front of her. Rosalie opened her mouth to say something to keep the teen awake, but was stopped when she heard a painful squeal come from behind her. She whipped her head around to she a knife sticking out of Leah's side and Sam dashing out the door.

Alice dashed over to Leah's side as the woman shifted back to her human form. The shorter vampire applied pressure to the wound to stop the flow of bleeding. "I swear I'm going to rip that bitch apart for hurting you two." She gritted out between her teeth. Rosalie looked between the door and her mate, trying to decide which impulse she should listen to.

She wanted to stay and help her mate, but she also wanted to see the life drain out of the eyes of the person that did this to her mate. Edward solved her dilemma when he walked into the room holding the girl up by the back of her neck. "Jake and Seth are outside with Carlisle discussing the best course of action." He said, looking over at Leah and Alice with a concerned expression, he quickly took off his jacket and handed it to the small vampire.

"You don't need to do that, I have some clothes with me." Leah said, tugging the small bag tied to her ankle open. The knife wound on her side already nearly healed. Rosalie shook Emma slightly to keep the teen awake. "Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're worried?" Emma said, huskily, a slight smirk on her lips.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You would try to flirt when you're bleeding all over the place." She replied with a slight smile, her concern only slightly easing. If her mate could be flirtatious then that had to mean she would be okay soon. Emma gave a slight cough, some blood flying out of her mouth. "Ugh, don't make me laugh, baby." Emma groaned.

"Why in the hell aren't you healing?" Rosalie said, worry in her voice and movements as she went to cradle the wolf to her.

"Don't fucking touch my girl you Barbie leech!" Samantha screeched from behind the blonde. Rosalie turned to send the girl a murderous glare. "Let me the hell go! We're meant to be together." The girl yelled, as she tried to fight off Edward's grasp on the back of neck. Rosalie slowly got to her feet and made her way to the girl, showing every ounce of the predator in movement. Her eyes burned black with a rage that would make the most harden of criminals drop to their knees in surrender and beg for mercy.

Samantha tried to cower away from the blonde as much as she could in Edward's grasp. "Let us go. I had her first. She's mine." Samantha said, weakly. Rosalie let out a chillingly mocking laugh. "I've had her since the moment she took her first breath." Rosalie stepped even closer to the girl, their noses barely touching. "I will show you were you belong though." She said with a sadistic smile.

"We'll meet you outside. And I'll try to make Carlisle see things your way." Edward said, reading Rosalie's mind. As he turned to go meet up with the rest of their party he hoped that his sister would get to carry out everything she had in mind.

After Edward left the room Rosalie turned to see Alice and, a now fully dressed, Leah cradling a semi conscious Emma. "We should ground your ass for scaring the shit out of us this badly." Leah said, with a laugh. "How else am I gonna keep you two on your toes?" Emma replied though a smirk. She coughed again some blood flying out of her mouth again. "We need to get you home now. You two can make really lame jokes about you being kidnapped later." Alice said, her brows furrowed in concern as she lifted the teen into her arms.

Once the four made it outside Carlisle told Rose that she couldn't take care of Sam her way. "Like hell she can't!" Leah yelled out, her voice outraged. "She kidnapped your granddaughter and then proceeded to beat the ever living shit out of her. God only knows what she's done to her in the many hours she's had her." Leah said, her body shaking in rage.

Carlisle let out a sigh and nodded his head in agreement. "I understand, Leah. But the fact of the matter is she's a person. If we just torture her, which I know that what you and Rosalie want to do, it just makes us seem like the animals people think our kinds are."

Rosalie and Leah went to open their mouths in argument when Alice's surprisingly voice broke out, "She deserve more than these two will ever be able to dish out. Carlisle, we all know that if let her go that she will just try this again. Even if she gets some type of mental help she'll still come back to my daughter."

Everyone looked at her in silence. Carlisle let out a sad sigh in agreement and nodded his head. "Carlisle, she isn't healing. We need to get her home now." Jake said, moving next to Alice to look at the now unconscious Emma in her arms. Carlisle came to stand next to the three and shook his head. "She hasn't fed in hours, her body is weaker and can't heal itself. We need to get something in her system." He placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and said, "Let's get her home she'll be fine soon."

Alice gently placed her daughter in Carlisle's arms and walked to Leah and Rose. She hugged Rose tightly, before turning towards her wife. The blonde vampire went to the girl in Carlisle's arms and ignored the tantalizing smell of the wolf's blood to press a delicate kiss to the girl's forehead.

She pulled back in time to hear Alice and Leah's conversation. "Give that bitch every single bit of pain she deserves." Alice whispered, holding Leah's hands in her own and meeting Leah's brown eyes. "If I don't Rose will be there to pick up my slack." She replied, squeezing the pixie's hands tightly before letting go.

Carlisle and Alice quickly left with Jake. Seth lingered in his spot, staring at Samantha intensely as she tried to struggle out of Edward's grip. "I don't think you should be around for this unless you're absolutely sure." Leah said to her brother. Her words seemed to snap him out of his trance. He looked at his sister for a moment and then at Sam again. His eyes narrowed for a second before he finally sprinted after Carlisle and the others.

"Are you staying around for this Edward?" Rosalie asked, as she rolled up her sleeves, memories of what she did to Royce and his friends filling her mind. Maybe she could use to the same techniques on the girl that she used on her ex fiancée.

"Just waiting for you to tell me when to let her go. I think this is something that only you two should get to do." Edward replied, he ignored the images coming from both of the enraged women.

"Let the bitch go then." Leah said, coldly, her eyes trained on the girl that was realizing that this was her last day on Earth. Edward let his fingers slip off her neck and turned and ran.

* * *

><p>"Mama, I swear to you that she didn't do anything like that to me at all. If she had that bitch would have been on her ass on ther other side of the room." Emma said, around the turkey sandwich in her mouth. She was sitting up in her bed with her sister and Alice surrounding her. "Okay, I just want to make sure. And will you please swallow your food before you open your mouth." Alice replied with an exasperated sigh. Alice rolled her eyes when Emma opened her mouth in a wide grin, letting some pieces of turkey and cheese fall out of her mouth.<p>

"Don't encourage your sister." Alice said, with a falsely disapproving look on her face towards Kate's giggling. It was hard for the vampire to keep a amile off of her face. "I'll be back with a bib for you." Alice said, getting up and leaving the room in search of some napkins and possibly some manners for her daughters.

Kate looked at her sister when her giggles finally stopped. Emma met her eyes and gave her a soft smile. "I'm okay. Seriously. This deer blood is hitting the spot." She said, gesturing towards the IV that was in her arm. Kate shook her head, eyes swimming with tears as she stared at her twin. "I could have lost you." She said, brokenly. Emma looked at her sister, grin sliding off her face.

She struggled to hold back her own tears as she watched Kate try to contain hers. "I couldn't feel you for a few hours. You were just …gone." Kate said, looking up at her twin with sadness swimming in her eyes. "I can't live without you. I don't know how I would be able to do anything properly." She said, completely breaking down.

Emma pulled the IV out of her arm, knowing that she didn't need or want it any more and tugged her sister into her arms on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." She said earnestly through her own tears. She kissed the top of her sister's head. "You better not or else I'll kick your ass." Kate said through a watery laugh.

* * *

><p>"So where are we gonna bury her bones?" Leah asked, as she sat next to Rosalie watching the fire burn whatever was left of Sam's body. Night was approaching and they had cut their punishment for Sam short in order to get home at an appropriate time.<p>

"I don't know. We could just find some bear cave and hide them deep in there or something." Rose replied, nonchalantly. "Are we going to tell Emma what we did?"

Leah looked over at the vampire. "She's a smart kid and she knows us as well as anyone else in our family does." Leah replied, turning back to watch the fire start to die. Rosalie nodded her head before tilting it up to look at the stars. "Think she'll be mad or disappointed?" She asked, voice small and quiet. Leah shook her head. "No, I think she'll be worried that this might draw some attention towards the family, but I doubt she'll be mad or anything. Might be mad that she didn't get a couple of punches in."

Rosalie nodded, watching the remaining flames slowly stop dancing. "I never told you that I was sorry." Leah whipped her head to look at the blonde, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I know it must have been hard having newborn twins. And then your daughter's imprint flying the coop without warning." Rosalie continued, turning towards the wolf.

Leah tilted her head towards the sky. "It was beyond hard." Leah said, staring at the stars and debating whether or not she should have this conversation with the blonde. She didn't even talk to her own brother or mother about how hard that time had been on her. "It took Alice months to get out of bed. The birth took so much out of her, you leaving didn't help any." She said softly. The blonde next to her looked down at her hands, unsure if she wanted Leah to continue.

"She could barely move and the twins were constantly crying. Emma just _knew _you were gone and you could tell it broke her heart and Kate cried because her sister cried. So it was basically just me trying to care for my sickly wife and my heartbroken daughters." Leah said, remembering all those sleepless nights.

"The family did help, Emmett was such a big help with Kate. He would always carry her into the backyard and just talk to her. She would always just stare up at him with this look of love and trust even though she didn't understand a damn thing he said." She continued, a small laugh escaping as she remembered what the giant vampire looked like with a tiny baby in his arms.

The mirth faded from her eyes as she remembered the turning point. "It was right after Alice had finally got out of bed and was becoming her old self. The rest of the family was out giving Alice and I time alone with the twins. We never talked to Emma about you, but she could remember you a little. She asked about a pretty blonde a little bit before Alice got out of bed." Leah turned towards Rose. "She could barely remember you, but she still thought that you were pretty." She said, shaking her head. Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but Leah shook her head and continued on.

"The twins were upstairs playing and we were on the couch, just talking about the fact that we're parents now. When we heard it get really quiet and then Emma was suddenly was in front of us. She was holding a picture of you and Alice taken at our wedding. She demanded to know who you were. She wanted to know why the pretty blonde she barely remembered from her birth wasn't around. She wanted to know why her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw that picture of your smiling face." Leah let out a loud sigh.

"She cried herself to sleep every night for two weeks after that. She glared at Emmett and Kate for about a month. She growled whenever she saw or smelled a rose. And then she just went on. She didn't get over it, she didn't sit around waiting for you, she just…accepted it." Leah said, with a sigh and a small shrug of her shoulders.

Rosalie sat there staring at the side of Leah's head. "And you haven't killed me why?" Leah let out a bark of laughter at the question. "I didn't kill you because she has been waiting for you. Deep down, in the back of her mind she has been waiting and praying for you to come back. I'm not going to take away the one thing she wants more than anything in this world."

Rosalie stared at Leah for a few minutes. "I can never begin to tell you how sorry I am and I rea-" Leah cut her off. "Don't apologize. I know that you're sorry. I know that you wish that you had stayed." Leah looked her in the eyes. "The fact of the matter is that you came back. You're here and you're staying." She said, before jumping up and going towards the dead fire.

"Let's get this cleaned up and get back home to our girls." She said, over her shoulder as she crouched down and began to gather the bones.

* * *

><p>Emma sleepily batted the cold hand away from her face. "Mama, I'm alive and fine. I promise." She grumbled. "Please don't ever refer to me as your mom again." Rose said, laughing lightly. Emma's eyes shot open as she flipped over onto her back and pulled the blonde on top of her.<p>

Their lips met as Emma wrapped her arms around her vampire's waist securely. "I swear if you ask me if I'm okay a thousand times I will kick you out of bed for a week. Please don't make me do that cause this whole underwear and t-shirt look you're rocking is hot." Emma said, when they broke apart, to emphasize her point she let her hands wander down to the blonde's ass.

Rose smirked when she felt Emma give her ass a slight tap. "Well if that kiss was any indication that you're fine, I don't know what is." Emma's eyebrow raised in surprise. Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "And I talked to Carlisle about your condition before I took a shower."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Of course you did. And don't you have your own clothes?" She said once she got a closer look at the t-shirt and realized that it was her favorite white v neck. "I do, but I wanted to be closer to you." The blonde said, her eyes turning serious.

Emma nodded and gave the vampire a small peck before pulling her down to rest the blonde's body on top of hers. Rose instantly nestled her face into the girl's neck. "I'm guessing that you and Mom gave Sam a good old fashioned bare fist beating." Emma asked, her voice light. Rose froze slightly and relaxed again at the sound of Emma's voice, "I hope you gave that bitch everything she deserved and more."

Rosalie nestled even closer to the teen and wrapped the wolf's arms around her back."I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you that nothing and no one can keep me around from you. I would have gotten out of there soon. Just should have given me another twenty minutes." Emma assured her vampire, rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's back.

"Don't make jokes, this is serious. I could have lost you just after I finally found my way back to you." Rosalie said sternly. She knew that the teen wanted to just look on the bright side of the situation and keep things light, but the blonde just couldn't.

"I know, baby, I know. But I'm here and alive. Everything is okay." Emma said, holding the blonde to her a little tighter. Emma unwound her arm from Rose's back and reached under the pillow. "I know that this might not really be the right time or way to go about this, but I don't think I should wait any longer." Rosalie lifted herself up and stared the teen as she sat up against the headboard.

"I love you more than anything, more than my own life. We've had more than a few bumps in the road when it comes to our relationship, but I think that's only served to bring us closer." Emma took a steadying breath and opened the box to reveal a blue sapphire gem nestled in a simple silver ring. "I'm not asking you to marry me eight or nine months from now. I'm not even asking you to marry me a year from now. I'm just asking you to make me the happiest person on the planet and agree to marry me some day."

Rosalie looked from the ring to the tan teen in front of her. "What if I think we should get married nine months from now?" She asked. Emma smiled and said "Well then I guess Mama will be busy planning a wedding for the next nine months. Is that a yes?"

Rosalie surged forward and melded her lips to her girl's. "That would be a definite yes." She said, happily and smiled as Emma slipped the ring on her finger. "We should take a year to let Alice plan the wedding, though." Emma smirked and nodded just as Alice burst through the door. "You're giving me only a year to plan your wedding? I could do so much in a year!" She exclaimed happily before shutting the door and running downstairs.

Rosalie and Emma shared a look before they both collapsed on the bed in laughter. "You're stuck with me now, baby." Rosalie said, a grin on her face. Emma leaned down and gave the blonde a small peck on her soft lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Once again thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read this. If anyone has any ideas for the sequel feel free to message them to me on here or on tumblr.**


	22. Sequel-Author Note

**Hey, guys I just wanted to let you all know that I have posted the first chapter of the sequel for this story. It's called Can't Hold Us, so for those of you that wanted a sequel go on to my profile and check it out if you want. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
